Mine
by psychncislover
Summary: Kick! What else is there to write? A Kick version of Kickin' It In China and what happens when they get home. More details inside... xoxo
1. YOU MUST READ

**THIS IS DIRECTED TO THE READERS WHO'VE BEEN READING THIS FIC, NOT NEW ONES:**

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS LOOKS BAD, BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASONS FOR DELETING THE CHAPTERS...**

**AND DON'T WORRY, I'M GONNA PUT THEM BACK UP, I JUST NEEDED THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE TO BE READ.**

**WHEN I WAS LOOKING OVER THE KICKIN' IT WIKI PAGE AND WATCHING MORE RECENT EPISODES (INCLUDING THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE! EEEEEPPPPP THAT WAS FREAKIN EPIC!) I NOTICED THAT JERRY'S INTO MIKA, NOT KELSEY, SO I'M CHANGING KELSEY INTO MIKA, SO DON'T FREAK OUT IF YOU SEE HER NAME INSTEAD OF KELSEY'S. AND I WANT THE CHARACTERS TO LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN THE THRID SEASON, CUZ JACK'S HAIR IN THIS SEASON? O.M.G. HOTTEST THING EVAH! AND I KNOW EDDIE ISN'T IN THIS SEASON ANYMORE (:(), BUT I JUST CAN'T TAKE HIM OUT, ONE CUZ I LIKE EDDIE, HE'S SO CUTE! AND TWO, I'M WRITING THIS LIKE IT'S HAPPENING AFTER THE KICKIN' IT IN CHINA THING, WHICH HE'S STILL IN...I'M JUST WRITING THAT THEY'RE 17, SINCE THE THINGS I WRITE THEY'RE DOING...A 15-YEAR-OLD WOULD DEFINITELY NOT DO...OR MAYBE THEY WOULD, BUT I DON'T WANT THAT. NO OFFENSE INTENDED FOR ANYONE WHO DOES DO THAT. **

**AND WHEN I RE-POST THE CHAPTERS AGAIN, I'M BASICALLY JUST COPYING AND PASTING SO DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES...UNLESS YOU WANT TO, THAT'S TOTALLY UP TO YOU. AND, AFTER WATCHING THE SEASON 3 PREMIERE (EEEPPPP!) I THINK I'M GONNA START WRITING WITH THIS FIC AGAIN, BUT NO PROMISES. I AM KINDA BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND ALL, BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST.**

**OK, THAT'S ALL...OH, WAIT! I WANT TO ADD A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS FIC AND STUCK WITH IT, CONTINUALLY TELLING ME TO KEEP ON IT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA. ANYWAY, THANKS! **

**XOXO**

**psychncislover**


	2. Descriptions

**WELL, FOR THOSE WHO ARE JUST STARTING OUT WITH KICKIN' IT, I HOPE THIS LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE HELPS! IT DOES SOME CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS XD AS YOU CAN TELL I WAS BORED AND GOING THROUGH A LITTLE WRITER'S BLOCK :( SO HERE GOES NOTHING... OH JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR: GRACE, MIKA, KIM AND JULIE ARE GOOD FRIENDS AND DONNA IS THE ENEMY! FYI! xoxo ALSO, I GOT A LOT OF THE INFO OFF OF KICKIN' IT'S WIKI PAGE! XD**

* * *

Located in a strip mall, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew of underdogs (Jerry, Eddie and Milton) enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!"

**Main Characters:**

**Jack Richard Brewer (Richard is Leo's real middle name) **is the new kid in town. He's a dedicated skateboarder who is an expert in martial arts, which he learned from his grandfather, Bobby Wasabi's former teacher. As a kid, he moved around a lot and is accustomed to being the outsider. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton invited him to sit with them in school even before he took out four Black Dragons, who happen to be bullies. Always trying to do the right thing, he will always be extremely loyal to the guys for their initial acceptance and will always help them when they are in need. He is a great role model to his friends, has somewhat of a hero complex and often inspires people to do their best. He's had a fear of clowns ever since he can remember and cannot stand the scent/taste of blue cheese. It is shown he's the best at sparring (badge on his gi says "best sparring"). He is also a heartthrob, since so many girls fall for him.

Looks: thick, ruffled chestnut brunette hair that is parted to the side, sweeps over is ears and neck, and reaches his shoulders; apple cider brown eyes; medium tan skin; a strong, powerful and lithe body with a six-pack, lean muscular legs, biceps and triceps, lean hips, a V-shape of the torso and boxy shoulders; 5'11"; round, oval-shaped face; slightly-arched brunette eyebrows; almond-shaped, slightly hooded eyes; two small moles, one on his right cheek, underneath his eye, and the other on his left cheek, closer to his nose; normal size nose; his lips are full and round-shaped

Professional Info:

Profession - Karate Expert/Student; Student (Junior)

Affiliations - The Wasabi Warriors

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Dana Brewer (mom), Thomas (**A/N**: I know that's not his real name but IDK what is and this name sounds old-like. OH and I'm writing it as if Jack's grandpa is Dana's dad) Brewer (grandfather), Brandon Loggins ((made-up) cousin), Kai Loggins (cousin)

Friends - Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martínez, Eddie Jones, Kim Crawford, Rudy Gellespie, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives)

Love Interest - Kim

Pets - Unnamed Turtle (**A/N**: I'm naming him Sheldon)

Nickname - Lil' Dragon / Black Belt / Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop / Scooter

Special Skills - Wall Climbing, Fog Horn, Dragon Kick, Best at Sparring

Belt - 3rd Degree Black Belt (**A/N**: in the show he is a 2nd Degree Black Belt, but for the story, I'm make him 3rd)**  
**

Interests - karate, cooking, guitar, singing, skateboarding, good with fixing some technology, wall climbing, best at sparring, video games, TV, playing pranks

Birthday - July 13

**Milton David Krupnick **is a skinny nerd who started taking karate to defend himself after people kept beating him up because he was taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd-confidence. Milton is a genius and school subjects come naturally to him. He has a weird sense of nerd fashion. He also won the first Spelling Bee his school had. He wants to be known as a hero like Jack, who kicks butt so easily.

Looks: short, with the front spiked-up, copper-colored hair; hazel-green eyes; pale "translucent" skin; a scrawny, lithe form with his shoulders slightly hunched over; 5'9"; thin, squarish face with sharply angled cheek bones; thin, slightly arched copper-colored eyebrows; almond-shaped eyes; a long, thin nose; his lips are thin and stretched out horizontally in an oval

Professional Info:

Profession - Student (Junior); Certified Genius; Karate Student

Affiliations - The Wasabi Warriors

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Bonnie Krupnick (mom), Bryan Krupnick (dad)

Friends - Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Jerry Martínez, Eddie Jones, Rudy Gellespie, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives)

Love Interest - Julie (girlfriend)

Nickname - Tarzan / Cheese Sneeze

Special Skills - The Flying Crane, Plays French Horn, Breaks Boards, Catchphrase is 'Holy Christmas Nuts!', Plays Football Pretty Well (kicks well), Believes in Fortune Cookies

Belt - Yellow Belt

Interests - academics (certified genius), science, academic clubs, getting good grades, karate, plays the piano and French horn, swimming, chess club, makes origami animals, video games, talking girl talk (mostly with Kim), L-A-R-Ping in the Park, Nerd-fest

Birthday - January 24

**Jerry Caesar Martínez **is a slightly offbeat teen, who has the ability to talk to dogs and can handle the nun chucks... badly. He thinks he can do anything. If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with 5 times more than he is capable of handling and choke on the bar. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Jerry can speak Spanish fluently. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. Jerry, according to his friends, is usually very confused and often oblivious to what's going on around him, in other words, clueless. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi. He is a great dancer, even inventing his own move called "The Jerry."

Looks: short, with a slightly side-swept style on top, dark brunette hair; dark brown eyes; Latin-tan skin; slim, lithe form with a six-pack (**A/N**: watch Kung Fu Cop episode if u don't believe me), a V-shape of the torso, lean muscular (but not bulky) shoulders, triceps and biceps, defined legs; 5'9"; thin, rectangular-shaped face with sharp jawbones; slightly bushy brown eyebrows; roundish almond-shaped eyes; slightly large nose; normal-sized oval-shaped lips

Professional Info:

Profession - Free-style Dancer; Student (Junior); Karate Student

Affiliations - The Wasabi Warriors

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Nalina Martínez (mom) (**A/N**: can't remember if they actually mentioned her name in Boo Gi Nights, so I made one up), Raphael Martínez (dad), multiple siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles (**A/N**: names will be made up if needed)

Friends - Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Kim Crawford, Rudy Gellespie, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives)

Love Interest - Mika

Nickname - Toad / Swagalicious

Special Skills - Charming the Dragon, Somewhat Skilled with Nun Chucks, Amazing Dancer, Believes in Fortune Cookies, Getting into Trouble Constantly, Speaking Spanish Fluently

Belt Level - Yellow Belt

Interests - dancing, karate, video games, TV, speaking Spanish when angry, nun chucks, being swag, rapping, food, playing pranks, constantly in detention (which he calls Jerry World)

Birthday - October 31

**Kimberly "Kim" Anne Crawford **is a former member of the Black Dragons, who quit after her Sensei cheated to win a tournament. She is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, and was on the Seaford Pep Squad, until Grace had to kick her off for attacking the mascot, and she works for the school TV station as a reporter. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. She's just as tough as any of the guys and can go head-to-head with any of them. She is closer to Jack than any of the other members of the Wasabi Warriors. She's cool and beautiful without even having to work at it. She navigates through all social circles, but is more comfortable being her own person with her true friends: the Wasabi Warriors. She is a great athlete and can go toe-to-toe with any boy in any sport.

Looks: slightly curled, chest-length wheat blonde hair with a few light brunette highlights; toffee brown eyes; light tan skin with a light dusting of freckles; a lean muscular and developed figure, small waist, and a flat, toned stomach, long shapely and muscular legs, biceps, and triceps, boxy hips and shoulders; 5'2"; her face is circular in shape with slightly prominent jaw bones; well-kept blonde eyebrows that arch slightly; round, almond-shaped eyes framed with just the right amount of eyelashes; a button nose; sharp, oval-shaped lips

Professional Info:

Profession - Karate Student; Student (Junior)

Affiliations - Wasabi Warriors / Ex-Captain of the Seaford High Pep Squad / Seaford High School News Reporter

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Unnamed younger sister (**A/N**: I'm going to use the name Olivia Jaden Crawford, since, you know, that's the actress who plays Kim's name and Jaden is her best friend's name XD), Elizabeth Crawford (mom), Jason Crawford (dad)

Friends - Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martínez, Eddie Jones, Rudy Gellespie, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives)

Love Interest - Jack

Nickname - The Scorpion

Special Skills - Best Kicker, Great Athlete, Peppy, Not Good at Lying, Averagely Good Grades

Belt Level - 2nd Degree Black Belt (**A/N**: in the show she is a 1st Degree Black Belt, but for the story, I'm make her 2nd)

Interests - karate, writing songs (mainly about Jack), pep squad, singing, playing instruments (any type: guitar, drums, bass, etc.), gymnastics, journalism, skateboarding, best at kicking

Birthday - August 5

**Eddie Christian Jones (his real middle name) **is the sweet guy of the group, that stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous. He attends Bobby Wasabi because he loves the sense of achievement. If the Dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. Eddie is the loner of the group. Unlike the others, he doesn't fit into any other social circle, so it's very likely karate means a lot to him as a source of friends. He frequently refers to himself as a "playah" and yet he has very little success with girls. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment. He apparently plays the cello but hates it. He is also a good rapper and is an Explorer Scout.

Looks: closely shaven brunette hair; dark drown eyes; mocha colored skin; a slightly overweight build and short stature; 5'4"; a long circular face that still contains some baby fat; slightly arched brunette eyebrows; hooded slightly almond-shaped eyes; a wide nose; wearing braces; large, plump lips in the shape of a wide oval

Professional Info:

Profession - Student (Junior); Karate Student

Affiliations - The Wasabi Warriors / Explorer Scouts

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Nancy Jones (mom), Franklin "Frank" Jones (dad), Richie Jones (older brother), Big Easy (honorary uncle)

Friends - Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martínez, Rudy Gellespie, Kim Crawford, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives)

Love Interest - Aisha (when she arrives and **A/N**: my OC)

Nickname - Lil' Easy

Special Skills - Bonsai Bomb, "Playah," Plays the Cello, Good Rapper, Believes in Fortune Cookies

Belt - Orange Belt

Interests - rapping, karate, thinks he's a "playah", Explorer Scout, video games, TV, playing pranks, food, plays the cello

Birthday - September 6

**Rudy Daniel Gellespie (Daniel is Jason's real middle name) **is the Sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Art Academy in the mall. He was once a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought a Bobby Wasabi dojo. He is kind of wacky and gross but he has a mature side. He can also be self-centered sometimes, but overall is a good-hearted mentor to the Wasabi Warriors.

Looks: short dirty blonde hair; dark green eyes; medium tan skin; sturdy build with square shoulders, a square-shaped torso, muscular arms and legs, and a toned stomach; 5'7"; an oval-shaped face that comes to a rounded point at his chin; thin dirty blonde eyebrows lined the above-portion of his eyes; his eyes are almond-shaped; nose is slightly long; he has a thinner upper lip than lower and they're oval in shape

Professional Info:

Profession - Karate Sensei

Affiliations - The Wasabi Warriors / Explorer Scouts

Friends and Other Info:

Friends - Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martínez, Eddie Jones, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Mika Oana, Aisha Singh (when she arrives), Brandon Loggins (when he arrives), Maddi Flynn (when she arrives), Tootsie (Falafel Phil's Goat)

Love Interest - Maddi (when she arrives and **A/N**: my OC)

Pets - Tip Tip, Unnamed Pug

Nickname - The Sensei

Freneimies - Falafel Phil, Lonnie

Special Skills - Has Had a Feud with Sensei Ty (of the Black Dragons) for 15 Years, Loves L-A-R-Ping, Was in a Boy Band Called Just Us Guyz, Wasn't Aware Lemonade Came from Lemons, Was an Explorer Scout, Can Tie Over 200 Types of Knots, Can Name Almost Any Plant

Belt - 4th Degree Black Belt (**A/N**: in the show he is a 3rd Degree Black Belt, but for the story, I'm make him 4th)

Interests - karate, Bobby Wasabi, video games, L-A-R-Ping, still interested in the Explorer Scouts, video games, meditating, evil selling dictator, beating the Black Dragon Dojo in any tournament, food, his students, his cat

Birthday - April 26 (Age: 28) (**A/N**: IDK what his age in the show is, so I just made up an age)

**Julie Allison Leigh **is known to be the niece of Sensei Ty, so at first it was hard for her to meet with Milton, as the compitition between the dojos causes both Rudy and Ty to ban them from dating. In the end they are able to date, thanks to the very eager, but somwhat unhelpful, aid from both Jack and Kim. She is a shy, smart, and nerdy girl who is Milton's female counterpart.

Looks - shoulder-length, thick curly light brown hair; hazel eyes covered with brown "cat eye" glasses; light tan skin; lean, long muscles on a well-developed body with a small waist and flat, toned stomach, the muscles in her legs (the calves to the quads and including the glutes) are extremely well-defined as well as shapely; 5'7"; her face is oval, ending in a point at her chin; her brunette eyebrows are arched over her eyes; protruding almond-shaped eyes; a medium-sized button nose; thin, semi-oval-shaped lips

Profession - Student (Junior); Certified Genius

Family - Jennifer Leigh (mom), Nicholas Leigh (dad), Ray Leigh (younger brother), Sensei Ty (uncle)

Interests - academics, science, academic clubs, playing piano/keyboard, violin, can sing if needed, track

Love Interest - Milton (boyfriend)

Birthday - October 7

**Mika Leyla Oana**

Looks - straight, chest-length chestnut brown hair with a side-bang; brown eyes framed with lashes; light tan skin; a long, lean, and developed torso with a flat abdomen, lean muscular shoulders, triceps and biceps, defined calves and thighs, and toned back; 5'2"; her face is circular; her brunette eyebrows go straight over her eyes; almond-shaped eyes; a button nose; oval-shaped lips

Profession - Student (Junior); Falafel Phil's

Family - Falafel Phil (uncle)

Interests - swimmer, gymnastics, writing, occasionally singing, playing instruments (mainly drums)

Love Interest - Jerry

Birthday - November 12

**Grace O'Doherty**

Looks - straight, waist-length almost-pale brunette hair; espresso brown eyes framed with eyelashes; tan skin; a lean muscular and developed figure, small waist, and a flat, toned stomach, long shapely and muscular legs, biceps, and triceps, boxy hips and shoulders; 5'3"; her face is perfectly round, ending in a point at her chin; has well kept brunette eyebrows that go from the end of the outside of her eye to her nose; deep-set almond-shaped eyes; a button nose; thin, oval-shaped lips

Profession - Student (Junior); Pep Squad Captain

Family - Elaine O'Doherty (mom), Dennis O'Doherty (dad), Leo O'Doherty (younger brother), Jackie O'Doherty (older sister)

Interests - pep squad, gymnastics, playing instruments (mainly bass; only few know though), singing (slightly well)

Love Interest - Brandon (when he arrives and **A/N**: my OC)

Birthday - March 3

My Own Characters (or, to you Fanfic people, OCs, and I'm adding a little of their prequels to calm your minds XD):

**Aisha Layla Singh **(Going to be Paired with Eddie):

Looks - silky caramel brown hair that has hints of red highlights and streams down her back in light waves; jade green eyes framed with delicate eyelashes; mocha brown skin; a long, straight slightly developed torso with a flat, toned stomach and small waist (with great posture), lean muscular arms, defined and shapely calves and thighs, toned back; 5'2"; heart-shaped face; has well kept brunette eyebrows that arch just so; thin, almond-shaped eyes; a button nose that had a small scar on it from a dancing accident; oval-shaped full lips; moves gracefully

Profession - Student (Junior)

Family - Niobe Singh (mom), Mildred "Milly" Singh (grandmother)

Interests - dancing, gymnastic, electric/acoustic guitar, singer, tambourine

Birthday - February 24

Story - Aisha moved with her mother to Seaford a year after her father died (in the Army) to live with her grandmother. When she started her first day of her Junior year at Seaford High, and as she walked into the school, she was worried, but that vanished when she was immediately invited over by a group of people (the Wasabi Warriors) to hang out with them. At first she thought they were a little odd, but after a few minutes of talking with them, they made her laugh, which she hadn't done since her dad died. It was then she knew she was going to be great friends with the Wasabis, as she was later told that that's what their Karate dojo is called, partially. It was actually called The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, or Bobby Wasabi for short, but other people referred to them as the Wasabi Warriors or just the Wasabis. She just smiled. Another strange thing was she instantly felt a connection to the shorter one out of them and couldn't explain it. She couldn't like him only after a day, could she? Another thing she notices straight off was that Jack and Kim were definitely dating. When she brought it up, they all laughed and Kim and Jack told their story and Aisha couldn't stop awwing all through the story. They were that fairy tale couple everyone wanted to be. She asked the other guys if they had girlfriend and, surprisingly, the nerdy one (Milton?) said yes and the other two, Jerry and Eddie (the one that gave her butterflies) shook their heads. Now that's just weird. The bell suddenly rang and Eddie and Milton had her first class with her, so, after saying goodbye to the others and promising if she didn't see them before lunch, she'd meet them there. And here goes her first day - at least she had Eddie...OH and Milton, of course...

**Brandon Max Loggins **(Going to be Paired With Grace / Has a Different Last Name From Jack Because They're Related Through Their Mothers)

Looks - shoulder-length dirty blonde hair (**A/N**: think Kai's hair color) cut into straight spiky fringes; brown-blue eyes; tan skin; an athletically strong and lithe build with a 6-pack, muscular legs, muscular (slightly bulky) calves, biceps and triceps, a V-shape of the torso, lean hips and boxy shoulders; 5'10"; his face is roundish-squarish in shape with chiseled cheekbones; slightly bushy dirty blonde eyebrows that just arch over his eyes; almond-shaped eyes; a long, but still good looking, nose; thick, oval-shaped lips

Profession - Student (Junior); Baseball Player; Lacrosse Player

Family - Jack Brewer (cousin), Kai Loggins (older (by a year) brother) (**A/N**: but don't worry, Kai will only show up once more in the story during Christmas time and get the snot beat out of him again by Jack while their grandfather watched), Nina Loggins (mom), Rick Loggins (dad), Dana Brewer (aunt), Thomas Brewer (grandfather)

Interests - baseball, lacrosse, took karate when he was younger (only a yellow belt before he decided karate wasn't for him), video games, TV, playing pranks, food

Birthday - September 27

Background Story - Brandon was again expelled from a school for something he didn't even do. Well, he did almost beat someone to a pulp, but that was only because the other guy was beating another kid, a defenseless kid, to a pulp. Brandon wanted to step in and help, help like he heard his cousin Jack (yes, same Jack) does all the time but the difference was that he was only a sport buff, which could only get him so far before there was a team descending on him. Jack was the second Karate Expert in the family now (behind grandpa, of course), even if Kai brought home the Championship Trophy, he still got the smack down laid down on him on the Great Wall of China by Jack. And Jack had a broken hand! He heard before that Jack was able to take out seven guys all by himself; sure they were reporters, but that is impressive. Brandon and Jack were always close growing up, but neither were ever close to Kai. They both agreed he was just too far gone to be dealt with. He sighed again as he packed up the rest of his things. At least when he moved to Seaford to live with his cuz, it'd be more fun than here. And he'd finally be able to meet this all-perfect girlfriend Jack's been yammering on about for the past month and a half. Maybe he'd even meet someone for himself...

**Madeline "Maddi" McCormick Flynn **(Going to be paired with Rudy)

Looks - crimped, waist-length flaming red hair; light green eyes framed with copper red lashes; light skin covered in freckles; a long, straight, slightly developed torso with a flat, toned stomach and small waist (with great posture), lean muscular arms, defined and shapely calves and thighs, toned back; 5'5"; her face is long with high cheekbones and a prominent but narrow chin; thin red eyebrows that arched a little high; thin, almond-shaped slightly down-turned eyes; her nose is long, yet petite, and thin; thin but slightly plumped lips; slight Irish accent

Profession - Chef at Her Father's Restaurant: O' Flynns Pub and Grill; Ex-Professional Dancer

Family - John Flynn (dad), Lawrence "Larry" Flynn (younger brother)

Interests - cooking, softball, singing, playing the harp, flute and fiddle, horseback riding, dancing (used to be a professional dancer)

Birthday - May 10 (Age: 26)

Background Story - She moved to Seaford when her dad and younger brother needed help with the family restaurant after finally retiring from her career as a professional dancer. Thanks to her, her brother's and his life savings, they moved it to the Seaford Mall, near Captain Corndogs, and started the business up again. When Maddi was tired of unloading boxes, she went around to meet the new neighbors. When she reached Bobby Wasabi's, they immediatly welcomed her, well all but the older one (**Rudy**) who just stared at her. After talking to them for what seemed like ever, she realized she needed to finish helping her dad and brother and they told her she was welcome back anytime. She really liked how open and friendly they are and something inside of her said something was going to happen between her and Rudy.

* * *

**DON'T WORRY MY VERY GOOD REVIWERS! I WILL UPDATE WITHIN A DAY OR TWO! I JUST HAVEN'T FELT WELL THE PAST TWO, THREE DAYS. I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET A CHAPTER UP SOON. I KNOW ****EXACTLY**** HOW THE CHAPTER WILL GO, ALL I NEED TO DO IS WRITE IT DOWN. LOVE U ALL FOR REVIEWING! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 1

**SO, THE FIRST PART OF THE DIALOGUE AND SOME NEAR THE END ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE SHOW, BUT I WANT TO SAY I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. IF I DID, JACK AND KIM WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY! ANYWAYS, I THOUGHT UP OF THIS STORY WHILE I WAS WATCHING _KICKIN' IT IN CHINA_ AND THOUGHT "HEY, WHAT IF I COULD DO A KICK VERSION OF THIS EPISODE" AND SO THIS STORY WAS BORN! LOL. ENJOY! OH! THIS STORY WILL BE RATED ON THE UPPER SIDE OF T. I'M ALSO WRITING IT AS IF THEY ARE 17, NOT 15.**

**Oh! And the time setting, frame, whatever, is going to be the middle of September and on. Just thought a timeline thing would help you better understand the story!**

**KIM'S OUTFIT: spaghetti-strap pale pink sundress that has pink flowers decorating it, a thick creme-colored band under the bust and it stops a little above her knees; over the dress is a salmon-colored elbow-length cardigan; pendent necklace; tan sandals**

**JACK'S GI: blue gi jacket with a red V-neck, red going down the sides of the arms with white in front of the red, and on the back is Bobby Wasabi's face with "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy" printed around it in a circle, as well as a smaller one on the front upper-left side of the gi, a blue t-shirt underneath, blue gi pants with ****red going down the sides of the legs with white in front of the red,** and his black belt around his lower waist; going down the left side of the V-neck are four gold stars and on the right side are two; on his right arm are patches that say "best of the best" and "spirit award" and above those patches are three stars and below the patches is a bigger patch composed of a large red star, then a larger yellow star, then a blue star the same size as the red with a white band going over it with the words "excellence club" written in it, and on his left arm is the **"best sparring" patch**  


* * *

"Ahh, saw your fights Jack." Kai said, walking halfway over to meet him. "Surprised to see you here."

"I thought I'd swing by and pick up a trophy or two." Jack said nonchalantly, walking the rest of the way to meet Kai.

"That's funny." Kai said, now in his face. "I thought I **beat** the karate out of you two years ago."

"I'm a lot better fighter than I was two years ago." Jack said, then scrunched up his nose and leaned back. "And your breath is worse."

"Listen loser. This time when I take you down, you're not getting back up." Kai said before looking over Jack's shoulder and smirking. "But if you think you're so good, would you be willing to bet your little girlfriend over there on it?"

Kim's mouth dropped open before her shock turned into anger at what he was saying. He was insinuating she was something to be won, a possession, not a person, and that just pissed her off.

Kim turned her glare at Kai. "That's it!"

Jack saw Kim out of the corner of his eye as she tried to run pass him towards Kai, but he reached out in time, like always, and snagged her with both arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He tightened his hold on her as she squirmed in his arms, trying to get free, but he didn't want her to get hurt if she tried to fight Kai.

"Stop Kim." Jack whispered in Kim's ear before looking at Kai. "Two things Kai. One: she's not my girlfriend. And two: even if she was, I wouldn't bet her like she was my possession. I respect her too much."

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" Kai said, smirking. "Not for lack of trying, I'm guessing. Even she knows a loser when she sees one."

Kim stiffened before trying to launch herself at Kai again, but Jack's arms tightened back up on her waist. She really wanted to punch the smirk right off his face but Jack was determined not to let her go. She didn't see how this creep wasn't getting to Jack with his taunts. He was annoying the heck out of her with how wrong he was. If Jack _did_ (which he hasn't) ever ask her out, she would say yes, in a heartbeat. He's one of the hottest guys in their grade and _definitely_ not a loser. Kai probably couldn't fathom how many girls Jack has after him, which always makes her a tad jealous, not that she'll admit that to anyone. She's already having a tough time admitting her feelings to herself, admitting that she likes Jack _way _more than a friend. The only thing that made Kim confused about Kai's last statement was how he said _"not for lack of trying,"_ like he knew Jack, not just as another competitor, but more.

"She's feisty, isn't she?" Kai sneered. "I bet I could handle her."

Jack tightened his hold even more as Kim tried, again, to get free; it was like Kai _wanted_ him to hurt him, but Jack wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. "No one could control her Kai and that's what makes her so special. Plus, she isn't like other girls. She's also trained in karate."

"Ooo." Kai said sarcastically. "In what belt? Green?"

"Black, actually." Jack said, smirking. "2nd degree. So stop taunting her."

"She wouldn't last five seconds on the mat with me." Kai sneered.

"I bet I-" The rest of Kim's sentence was cut off when Jack shoved his hand over her mouth.

"That won't happen in a million years." Jack said with finality.

Kim reached her hands up to rip Jack's hand off her mouth, but he refused to budge. She wanted to hurt this guy so badly, but in the back of her mind she remembered Kai is the only person who ever beat Jack. But he was making her so mad that her common sense was being thrown out the window, not that much was there to begin with. Being this close to Jack, with his strong arm around her waist and her pressed up against his muscled chest, was seriously messing with her peace of mind. He literally doesn't know what he does to her, how crazy he makes her feel just by being close to her.

"As fun as this has been, we'll be going now." Jack said when he realized Kim was close to being able to pry his hand away from her mouth. "See you at finals."

Before Kai could reply, he removed his hand from Kim's mouth quickly and picked her up around the waist, carrying her out of the room. When they reached an empty room, Jack went inside and set Kim down before leaning back against the wall to calm down his anger and think. The last time he had seen Kai was Thanksgiving and he definitely didn't expect him to be _here_.

"You can't seriously be afraid of that jerk, Jack!" Kim exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I can't fight him Kim." Jack said sadly, shaking his head.

Kim stared at him in disbelief. "What about Rudy? What about everything he's taught you? And your grandfather! He's a master Sensei!"

"My grandfather taught Kai the same moves!" Jack exclaimed back before looking down at the ground. "Kai's my cousin."

Kim stared at him, speechless, for a few minutes before speaking. "You seriously can't be related to that guy! He's a jerk and you're the complete opposite. I don't think you could be a jerk if you tried." She didn't mean to say the last part out loud, but she meant every word of it.

That made Jack smile. "Thanks for that." He looked up at Kim and saw her blushing.

Jack looked back down at the ground as he continued to get his anger back under control. When he gets this angry, all he wants to do his punch and kick and chop things until he passes out from exhaustion, let his anger out that way, but his mom doesn't really appreciate having her furniture destroyed or finding her son passed out. The last time he felt this angry, things did not go too well. His mom came home to their last house and found that half the furniture in his room was destroyed, there were holes and dents in the wall, and he was passed out in the middle of the floor, completely exhausted. He was grounded for a month and had to pay her back for the furniture he broke. Jack really didn't want Kim to be a witness to that but the things Kai said about Kim and how he said them really pissed Jack off.

"Jack?" Kim called out after five minutes of her just staring at him, not that she minded.

"Hmm?" Jack said, but he didn't look up.

"You okay?" she asked, walking over to stand a couple feet away.

Jack took in a deep breath before looking up and giving her a warm smile. "I'm good now. I'm sorry about him, Kim. He shouldn't have said the things he said about you. He's got a knack of annoying the heck out of people."

Kim smiled back at him. "It isn't your fault he's a jerk. But thanks anyways. I can tell he has a knack for annoyance. Is that why you were able to ignore him?"

"He's been teasing and taunting me ever since I can remember." Jack said, shrugging. "I guess I've just grown used to it, but for him to talk about _you_ like that, that was definitely new. I was about five seconds away from punching him in the face."

"It's a good thing you didn't." Kim said just as something dawned on her. "Oh, he may be a jerk, but he's a clever jerk."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"I was reading the rule book on the way over - _don't give me that look Jack, I had nothing better to do_ - and it said if any of the fighters got into a fight out of the ring in the competition room, the instigator of the fight would be disqualified and the other person would win by forfeit." Kim said. "He _wanted_ you to hit him, but it is a really good thing you're used to him and the kind of person who doesn't start fights."

"Kim?" Jack asked and she looked over. "Just so we're clear, I would _never_ bet you like a thing I own. I do have way too much respect for you _and_ you'd kick my butt all the way from here to Seaford if I did."

Kim blushed again. "Thanks Jack. That means a lot." Kim looked around the room they were in before looking back at him. "So, what happened between you and Kai?"

Jack let out a sad sigh, glancing at her. "We both studied with our grandfather but to Kai, it wasn't about honor and discipline. it was about intimidation and hurting people."

"Sounds like some Black Dragons we know." Kim said, trying to make Jack smile. She was successful.

"Yeah." Jack said, chuckling.

"But you have to fight him Jack." Kim kept on. "You can take him. You are not gonna give up on yourself."

"Maybe you're right." Jack said, running a hand through his hair. "My grandfather taught me to live by the Wasabi Code." Jack smirked, making her stomach clench, and put his closed fist against his open palm. "I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die."

"Never say die Jack!" Kim exclaimed. "You can do this."

"Thanks Kim." Jack said, his cheeks slightly blushing. "I don't know if I can beat Kai, but he's gonna know he's been in a fight."

"Why didn't you tell any of us Kai was your cousin?" Kim said after a few silent seconds, putting a hand on her hip.

"My family, we're really embarrassed of Kai." Jack said. "Wouldn't you be? When my mom and his mom sent us to study with our grandfather to give us something to do, no one realized that Kai would turn out to be a bully. I think part of it's my fault. I was always my grandfather's favorite and better at picking up the moves our grandfather taught us. When Kai saw that living with honor and discipline wouldn't help him get the things he wanted, he turned to using intimidation and his karate skills to do it."

"How Kai turned out is not your fault, Jack." Kim said, walking to stand right in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's who he is. Karate is simply a tool he uses to help him be that bully, okay?"

Jack and Kim stared at each other for a minute, Kim's hand still warm on Jack's shoulder, before he nodded.

"Good." Kim said, removing her hand, which was tingling from the contact with Jack.

Kim looked him over, and again thought of how good he looks in his proper karate gi, like he was made to wear it. He still looked a little upset, but she knew Jack could beat Kai. Hopefully he could harness some of the anger he was feeling earlier and use that. She watched him run a hand through his already messy hair and felt her stomach tighten once again. She wondered what it would be like to run a hand through his hair or to be held by him or, most of all, what it'd be like to kiss him. She really wanted to know that...

"Hey Kim?" Jack said and Kim started, wondering if he caught her staring. "Thanks...for being here for me."

"It's not a problem, Jack." Kim said, smiling at the gratitude and kindness in his beautiful apple cider brown eyes. "What are friends for?" She felt her heart clench painfully at that, but ignored it.

Kim watched him study her for a second before he reached out, snagged her around the waist again and pulled her into a tight hug. She wound her arms around his neck almost immediately and laid her head against his shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply and committing it to memory: he smelled like sweat (obviously), vanilla and mint. A few seconds later, she felt him place his chin on top of her head and she smiled. Right now her stomach was filled with samba-dancing butterflies, but she didn't care; right here, this was a good moment. After about five minutes, could be longer, she wasn't sure, he let her go. She knew she was blushing, but again, she didn't care.

"I'm gonna go get washed up." Jack said, pointing in the direction of the locker room. "I'll meet up with you and Rudy at lunch."

"Okay." Kim said, turning to go, but then she impulsively turned back around and kissed him quickly on the cheek before then leaving. "See ya when you're done." She called out.

* * *

**SO, WHAT'CHA THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF KICK BUT IF I CAN GET AT LEAST 15-20 REVIEW I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH, TRUST ME, HAS A BUTT LOAD OF GOOD KICK STUFF! ALL IT TAKES IS 15-20 MEASLY REVIEWS! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 2

**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! (TEEHEE) IS ALL I CAN SAY TO THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT IN THE SPAN OF 1 DAY! YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME! AS PROMISED, AND SORRY I'M ONLY UPDATING NOW, THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY. A LITTLE WARNING THOUGH: THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY RATED ON THE UPPER SIDE OF T. IT'S A LITTLE SPICY. NOT M SPICY, JUST SPICY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ. AND REMEMBER, I'M WRITING THIS AS IF THEY ARE 17, NOT 15. WELL, THAT'S IT. ENJOY! xoxo**

* * *

**(Locker Room Scene, After Jack's Hand is Broken)**

Kim was walking towards the locker room to see what was taking Jack so long when she heard him scream. Not caring that it was the guys' locker room, she took off running and slammed into the room, coming to a stop right next to Jack. She quickly evaluated the scene, seeing the three masked guys and Jack on the floor cradling his hand, before falling back into her karate stance, ready to defend Jack. The guys came at her, but she was able to defend herself easily before the three guys finally gave up and ran out of the locker room. She looked around the room to make sure they were safe before running over to Jack and dropping down next to him.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay? Who were they? What happened?"

Jack, who was still cradling his hand, laughed some at her rambling. "I'm fine, but I think my hand's broken. I have no idea who they were. And I have no idea what just happened."

Kim wanted to smack him for being sarcastic but then noticed what he looked like. His hair was wet, so he had obviously just gotten out of the shower and was just wearing his dark gray denim skater jeans, no shoes **and no shirt**. She swallowed hard as her gaze wandered over his chiseled chest, especially taking in his 6-pack. _God, he is gorgeous!_ Kim thought to herself. She wanted so badly to run a hand down his chest, but refrained, because that would be a weird thing for her to do. Once again she thought about how someone as hot as him would never want someone like her. He could have any girl he wanted, so why would he pick her? She sighed silently. Unrequited love sucked. Probably not the best time and place to be thinking about this, though. She moved so she was sitting on the ground and moved his head onto one of her legs.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"They're at the other side of the wall, having lunch, remember?" Kim said and he nodded. "I came back to see what was taking you so long."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jack said with a smile. "Thanks."

Kim blushed. "We should get you up and over to the lunch area to tell Rudy about this." Kim said, starting to get up, but Jack reached out to stop her.

"Let's just wait till they get back from lunch." Jack said. "No use ruining their meal."

"Jack!" Kim groaned, and not in a good way. "Your hand is probably broken and-"

"It'll be okay for an hour." Jack said. "Just...stay here with me."

"Of course." Kim said. He probably didn't realize she would go anywhere with and for him if he asked her to.

They sat in comfortable silence, so Kim started thinking about who would deliberately hurt Jack. One person came to mind immediately: Kai. She knew Kai wasn't one of the people who actually attacked Jack or she wouldn't of been able to beat them off as easily as she did, so he must of sent someone to attack Jack. _Has to be the other members of his dojo!_ Kim thought to herself. _They must of attacked Jack!_ Of course she has no proof besides her sneaking suspicions, so she definitely couldn't go to the head of the competition and tell him about the attack, and this made her mad. No, it didn't make her mad, it made her _pissed off_. She heard a noise come from Jack, kind of like a purring sound, so she looked down at him: his eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his lips. She was just about to ask him why he was so happy when she noticed what her right hand was doing: stroking through his wet hair, which was surprisingly soft and really thick, since it's still wet. She didn't know when or why she started doing it, just that she was now petting him like a cat and when her brain finally caught up, she snatched her hand back. The sudden withdrawal of her hand from his hair caused Jack to open his eyes, looking at her in confusion.

"Sorry." Kim rushed to say. "I didn't mean to-I mean I shouldn't have-"

"Kim, Kim, KIM!" Jack shouted over her blabbering. "You don't need to apologize. I never said I didn't enjoy it."

Kim started at him in open disbelief. _Did he just say..._ Kim thought to herself before she felt a hand close around her right wrist and pull her hand back to his hair, placing it on top of it. She was frozen for a few seconds before she regained the ability to move, his touch sending electric sparks up and down her arm, and started running her hand through his hair again. She looked down and saw his eyes were closed again and he made that noise again, like a purr/growl sound. They sat there for five minutes, Kim the whole time stroking his head and memorizing every inch of Jack, especially his bare chest; who knew when she would see it again? A few minutes after that is when Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position with his good hand, causing Kim's hand to drop back to her side, and turned to face her.

"Jack?" Kim asked, confused, but he just stared at her.

After staring at each other for thirty seconds, Jack nodded to himself before leaning in. Kim completely froze, her mind registering that Jack's face was moving toward her, but she couldn't understand why...until his lips claimed hers. Jack kissed her unresponsive lips for a few seconds before starting to pull away, thinking maybe he made a mistake, when Kim unfroze finally and launched herself at him, knocking both of them onto the ground, Kim on top. This time she initiated the kiss, moving her lips against his, causing electricity to sizzle through both their veins, before, suddenly, he flipped them over, him now on top. Jack placed both legs on either side of her hips and used his one good hand to keep the majority of his weight off of her before deepening the kiss, kissing her harder now. Kim's hands had wound around his neck and were now both laced in his thick hair, gripping it in a death grip. After about a minute or two, the need for air became necessary, so he pulled away, only to start kissing down her jawline and to her neck. Kim arched her neck to the side as he sucked and nibbled his way along her neck, herself making noises that made her blush. She tried to flip them over so she could be on top, but Jack growled deep in his throat and refused to let her. _Looks like mister good guy has a dominant side._ Kim mused to herself before yelping in surprise as he started kissing down her collarbone and above the top of her dress. Her breathing was harsh to her ears as he kissed back up her collarbone to her neck and then to the junction where her shoulder and neck met before biting down roughly, marking her.

"Jack!" Kim screamed out in part pain-part pleasure, her hands clamping tightly in his hair, causing him to growl again.

Jack soothed the wound with his tongue before sucking hard on it, making her body arch up into his in pleasure, which caused him to growl again. He started nipping and sucking along her neck once more, but she needed to feel his lips on hers again. She knew she could of just grabbed his head and brought it back to hers, but she couldn't think clearly enough, so she just called out to him.

"Jack." She begged, blushing at how breathless she sounded. "Jack...please."

Jack moved his head from her neck and looked at her, causing her to gasp at the lust she found in his eyes, at how dark his eyes had turn and how dilated his pupils were. There was also something else in his eyes, but she couldn't think clear enough to figure out what it was. He continued to stare at her before cocking his head to the side and smirking. That did _nothing_ to calm down her hormones. When he gave her that smirk, coupled with his head tilted to the side and the lust clearly in his eyes, he looked downright _sexy_. Even more-so than usual.

"Please what, Kim?" Jack said with a hint of smugness in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me." She said breathlessly. "Please."

Here she was, Kim Crawford, 2nd degree black belt and tough as nails, reduced to a pile of begging goo, all because Jack Brewer kissed her and was looking at her in a way that sent a continuous wave of shivers down her spine. She really didn't care, couldn't care. His kisses, his soft lips, were addictive and she was quickly becoming an addict. She needed another hit, badly.

"Maybe." Jack said indifferently, teasing her. "When I want to."

She really did like this dominant side to him, but right now it was annoying the hell out of her. "Jack!" Now she was whining. Just great.

She felt him shudder, closing his eyes before opening them, causing her to see the predatory gleam in them. It just made her hotter than she already was. "Say it again."

She had no idea what he was talking about, so she just whined his name again, not really having any other vocabulary skills at the moment. "Jaaaacccckkkk!"

Kim more felt the growl he emitted than heard it, which caused her to shudder and her stomach clench. Kim, in a flash of clarity, suddenly knew why he was acting like this. He liked it when she moaned out his name. Kim hid her smirk before she did it again, just to see how far she could push him. _Finally, my brain is back online._ Kim thought before looking up at him with innocent doe eyes.

"Jaaaaacccckkkkk!" Kim moaned and just to put icing on the cake, she moaned out, "Plllleeeeaaasseee." Then she scratched her nails along his scalp, cause she was a tease like that.

Kim felt him start to shake above her and another growl come out of him, this one coming from deep down. She looked up at his eyes and saw how much her moaning his name turned him on. His apple cider brown irises were barely there anymore, covered mostly by his dilated pupils, and what she could see of his eyes were now a dark chocolate brown. She moved one hand from his hair and let it stroke down his chest, like she wanted to do the first time she saw him shirtless. Her hand wandered down his chest, made its way over his 6-pack, bumping over the muscle, and she marveled on how beautiful he really was. She then let her nails lightly scrape over his stomach, which caused him to groan low in his throat and his stomach tighten under her ministrations. She looked back at his face again and saw his eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was heavier. She was affecting him, badly. She skimmed her hand back up to his shoulder, her other hand joining it, before sinking both her nails in just above his shoulder blades, marking him, kinda like he did to her. This action granted her what she wanted immediately: him slamming his lips down onto hers and devouring them. She moved her hands to another part of his back and left them there as she felt him swiping his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She happily opened her mouth to him and immediately he began sweeping his tongue around her mouth, like he was trying to memorize every aspect of it before she finally started to push her own tongue into his mouth, but he fought her and the battle for dominance was on. After about ten seconds, he won, but he let her into his mouth anyways. She started memorizing every aspect, much like Jack did, before they both pulled back, breathing heavily. He was staring at her before starting to attack her neck again. He stroked over a sensitive spot under her ear and she cried out.

"Jack!" she cried out, arching up and sinking her nails into his skin where she placed them, a little under his neck, and tore them down the length of his back. It was sure to leave a bad mark, but she could care less at the moment.

When Kim cried out, Jack had paused in his movements before going back to the spot that caused her to completely flip out. He started sucking and nibbling on her sensitive spot in ernest, which had the desired affect: Kim was squirming and moaning out his name every five seconds. He could still feel the burn at where Kim had dragged her nails down his back, but it was a good burn. His bad hand, which was just resting by Kim's head, moved down to Kim's knee and started to drag up the end of her dress so it was halfway up her thigh before leaving it there; he started stroking the bare skin it left him and that caused Kim to moan even louder. Kim was driving him absolutely crazy and he was about ten seconds away from losing all of his control.

Kim started to moan even louder when she felt Jack's hand on the bare flesh of her thigh. She wouldn't of thought he'd be that bold, but she guessed it was just his dominant side showing through again. She knew he was distracted with nibbling on her sensitive spot, so she took the chance and rolled them over, her landing on top. She pulled up from him, seeing his surprised but still lust-riddled face, and smirked in triumph.

Kim placed both hands on his chest, just staring for a few moments, before looking back up at him. "You, Mister Brewer, are very, _very_, sexy." She punctuated each word with a kiss on some part of his chest before sinking her nails into the skin of his upper-chest.

Jack groaned before giving her a smug grin. "I try."

Kim smiled at that and leaned down to kiss him hard and very thoroughly. When they both needed air, she pulled up, but, like Jack did before, she started peppering kisses down his jaw and to his neck, then to his chest and down to his abs. She didn't leave any surface untouched and could feel him shaking and groaning. Then she felt his hands wrap their way into her silky hair and yank her up his body to his face, where his eyes were still dark and dilated and he was panting.

"What?" Kim asked, batting her eyes innocently.

Jack growled again before yanking her hair, causing her to moan at his roughness. "You really don't know how close I am to losing my control, Kim, and you are _not_ helping."

Kim smiled and leaned down to his ear. "And that would be bad because...?"

Jack growled before looking straight at her. "Kim, you have no idea what you do to me, how much I have to control myself around you. You are beautiful and sexy and you make me feel things I never have before. If I let myself go completely, I probably won't be able to stop myself from going all the way with you and we aren't even _together_."

"Then let's change that." Kim said, pushing herself up, still on top of him.

"You want us to...be together?" Jack clarified, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yes." Kim said, exasperated. "I've wanted to be with you since we met, Jack. You were right when you said I had a crush on you."

Jack smiled, not a smug one, but a happy one. "Me too. I've liked you since day one, but never thought you would like me back."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kim said, throwing her hands in the air. "It's more the other way around. Jack, you are one of the hottest guys in our grade! Almost every girl wants you and you _do not_ know how jealous that makes me. With all the options you had, I didn't think you'd even notice me."

"Girls want me?! You should see how all the guys, minus our friends of course, look at you. Kim, you are one of the hottest girls in our grade. It takes almost everything inside of me not to go over to your gawkers and punch them out." Jack said.

"Well, that won't be a problem anymore." Kim said, then looked at Jack with hopeful eyes. "Will it?"

Jack smiled up at her. "Kimberly Crawford, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kim blushed, but smiled. "Of course you idiot!" She leaned down and kissed him soft and slow. "Oh and never call me Kimberly again."

"I was trying to be romantic and you get mad at me." Jack said, rolling his eyes (which were still dark, but less dilated). "Why should I bother?"

"Because of this." Kim said before leaning down again and giving him a long, hard kiss.

"Good reason." Jack said, trying to catch his breath.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kim said before leaning down and nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. It went straight to her head, making her a bit dizzy.

Jack fell back down to the ground when Kim started to nibble and suck at his neck before wandering down to the junction where his shoulder and neck met and, he saw this coming, bit down hard. He growled, half in pain, half in pleasure, and clenched his good hand, where both were on her hips, down hard (probably leaving a bruise) before she pulled back and soothed the sting with her tongue. After a few more minutes of attacking his neck and chest with nips and bites, she moved back to his lips, kissing him slowly, kissing him with love, not lust.

She pulled up and smiled at him. "Jack, I love you."

Jack smiled back, reaching up with his good hand to stroke her cheek affectionately. "I love you too, Kim."

Kim leaned down once more, kissing him with all the love she was feeling, him returning the favor, before pulling up and just laying on his chest with him stroking her hair. After about ten minutes of just talking and occasionally kissing, Kim looked up at the clock and swore.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, sitting up, Kim now on his lap.

"Lunch is over." Kim said. "People will be returning and we both look like we had a wrestling match."

"Or a make-out session." Jack said smugly.

Kim slapped his chest. "Shut up. You need to get your shirt on because your chest, and I'm sure you back, looks like it was attacked by a cat."

"A frisky one at that." Jack said, smirking.

"You are _really_ lucky I love you or I would be beating that smugness right out of you." Kim said, hands circling around his neck.

"You'd really injure the injured?" Jack asked. "Really, that's below you, Kimmy."

Kim sprung out of his lap like it was on fire. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about your hand! Is it okay? Does it hurt? Shoot, shoot, shoot! I'm sorry if it hurts worse...hmph."

Jack had stood up during her rant and shut her up by kissing her softly, but fully, on the lips before pulling back. "My hand is fine. Still probably broken, but our, uh, activities didn't hurt it any further."

Kim picked up his right hand tenderly and softly placed little kisses all over it. "Better?"

"That makes it a little better." Jack said with a smile. "But maybe it's time to get the doc to look at it."

"I like that idea, but first, get a shirt on." Kim said, trailing a hand down his hard chest, making him shudder. "No one but me get to see you shirtless, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, saluting her.

Kim smacked him. "You're an idiot. But I'm serious, _no one_ but me sees this sexy body. I might go a bit postal if someone does."

"Your jealousy is really cute." Jack said, pulling her into a hug. "But I promise no one but you will see me shirtless." He kisses the top of her head, then a thought occurs. "What if I want to go swimming? I have to be shirtless then."

"Then I'll be there to glare back at any girl dumb enough to look your way for too long." Kim said, snuggling into his hold.

"The same goes for you, Kimmy." Jack said, placing his chin on her head. He really loves being taller than her. "No one sees _or_ touches this beautiful body of yours but me, understand?"

"I don't want anybody _but_ you to see or touch me, Jack." Kim said, smiling. "I don't think anybody from our school would be dumb enough to do that anyways. Most of the guys are too scared of you." She patted his chest before pulling away. "Okay, go get your shirt. You probably left it in the bathroom, right?" She got a sheepish 'maybe' in response. "Again, lucky you're cute _and_ I love you."

"I know babe." Jack said, kissing her lips quickly before heading in the direction of the bathroom, but turned around when he heard whistling from Kim. "What?"

"Nothing." Kim said, shaking her head, looking at her hands. "Just, look at your back in the bathroom mirror."

Jack nodded and jogged into the bathroom and over to the mirror before turning around. For about ten seconds he couldn't move. Kim was right before. People _would_ think he got attacked by a cat. Down both sides of his back was a row of four bright red nail marks, starting from the top going down to the top of his jeans. And above the scratch marks were two sets of nail bites where Kim sunk her nails in. He turned around and looked over his chest, seeing another two sets of nail bites, bite marks as well as the start of some bruises (hickeys); his neck was the same story except for the bright red bite mark, which was also beginning to bruise, at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Well, him and Kim will have matching hickeys now. He turned away from the mirror, after combing through his messed up hair, and saw the purple V-neck t-shirt he left in here. He grabbed it and pulled it over his head before heading back out to Kim. He saw her straddling the bench, facing the door, so he walked over there and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Kim, but I look like I was mauled by a cat." Jack said, kissing the side of her neck. "A very cute cat, but a cat nonetheless."

"My neck doesn't look much better Jack!" Kim exclaimed, then let out a sigh. "But I am sorry about your back. And front. And neck."

"I didn't say I was angry about it." Jack said with a chuckle. "I like that you marked me. Very territorial."

"Well, with a boyfriend who looks like you do, I need to mark my territory, so to speak." Kim said, turning her head some to look at him.

"And that's why you are proudly wearing my mark." Jack said, kissing the huge hickey he made. "With a girlfriend like you, I need to make sure all the guys know you belong to me."

"Always." Kim said, snuggling back into his hold. "I became yours the moment you caught my apple with your foot."

"I became yours the moment you spoke." Jack said, sighing in happiness. "Honestly, I had no idea what you said after I caught your apple. I was too busy being stunned by your beauty."

"Really Jack?" Kim said, chuckling. "That is so sappy."

"You make me that way." Jack said with a shrug.

They sat in comfortable silence until they heard their names being called out by a familiar voice.

"Jack?! Kim?!" Rudy shouted. "You in there?"

"Yeah Rudy!" Jack shouted back, his arms still around Kim. "We're in here."

Rudy walked in and stopped in shock at seeing Jack with his arms wrapped around Kim, then he saw how the room was kind of messed up and how Jack was cradling his right hand. He took a deep breath in and let it out before having to ask.

"Okay." Rudy said. "What happened here?"

Jack and Kim exchanged glances before launching into what happened, of course leaving out their make-out session, and finishing with how they are now together.

"Well, I am very happy for the both of you, but I really should go get Jack a doctor. Be back in a flash." Rudy said with a smile before leaving.

"Now all we have to do is tell the others." Kim said with a sigh. "That should be fun."

Jack brought Kim's face to his for a kiss before leaning back. "I love you. Everything will be fine and the guys will be so happy for us because they are our best friends. Okay?"

"Okay." Kim sighed then glanced at Jack. "And Jack? I love you too."

* * *

**WELL, THERE IT IS. WHAT DID YA THINK? Y'ALL LIKE IT? REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! OH, AND A QUICK QUESTION. I WAS THINKING OF CONTINUING WITH THE STORY LINE, LIKE HOW THEY GET BACK TO SEAFORD AND ARE NOW A COUPLE AND HOW THEY HELP JERRY AND EDDIE GET GIRLS (SINCE MILTON IS WITH JULIE) AND BOTH KIM AND JACK GETTING JEALOUS AND, OF COURSE, MORE KISSING SESSIONS AND MAYBE A RATED M CHAPTER. THINK I SHOULD OR LEAVE IT AS IS? xoxo**


	5. Chapter 3

**SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! A LITTLE WARNING THOUGH: THIS CHAPTER IS ****DEFINITELY**** RATED ON THE UPPER SIDE OF T. IT'S A LITTLE SPICY. NOT M SPICY, JUST SPICY. IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT, DON'T READ. AND REMEMBER, I'M WRITING THIS AS IF THEY ARE 17, NOT 15. WELL, THAT'S IT. ENJOY! xoxo**

* * *

**(On the Plane Ride Home from China)**

Kim gazed out the window of the airplane as the Wasabi Warriors headed home. She looked to her right and saw Jack _(her boyfriend! Eep!)_ fast asleep. She glanced down at their intertwined hands and rubbed her thumb in a circle over his hand, causing him to smile in his sleep and shift so his head was now laying on her shoulder. She frowned when she spotted the cast still on his right hand, but tried to put it out of her mind. He wasn't going to worry about it, so neither was she. Much. Kim turned her head and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before going back to gazing out the window at the clouds. Kim couldn't remember a time when she was so happy: she had the love of her life as her boyfriend, she had three awesome best friends, more like brothers to her, one amazing Sensei who was like an older brother to her and a place where she belonged, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Thinking back to her friends, she smiled as she remembered when her and Jack told them they were dating, and everything that followed.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kim, Jack and Rudy waited awhile at the dinner table that was set up on the wall for Jerry, Milton and Eddie to return from running from their "wives"; they spotted them about five minutes later. All three were breathing heavier, but looked like they did ditch the wives. Jack and Kim's hands were intertwined under the table while the other three sat down and took a long drink from their waters. Rudy was looking at both Kim and Jack, motioning with his head to go ahead and tell them.

"Uh, guys?" Jack started out. All three looked up at him. "Kim and I have something we need to tell you."

The guys slowly put their glasses back down and gave them their full attention.

"Kim and I-well-we're uh-kind of-well-" Jack stumbled, so Kim finally just said it.

"Jack and I are dating." Kim said, giving Jack's hand a quick squeeze, Jack squeezing back.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie just stared at the two for a moment before both Jerry and Eddie groaned very unhappily while Milton stood up and did a dance for joy.

Kim looked between the three, confused. "What is wrong with you guys?"

Milton finally stopped dancing and looked at the confused couple. "I just won $40!"

"How?" Jack asked, laying his and Kim's intertwined hands on the table.

Milton looked at their hands for a moment before looking back up. "Us three had a bet on when you two would finally get together. I said within the month, the other two didn't. We each bet $20 and I won!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kim said, slamming her free hand down on the table, causing their three friends to flinch. "You _bet_ on us?"

"Of course." Milton said like it was no big deal, though he was now hiding behind Eddie. "We knew you two would get together, it was just a matter of when."

Kim's hand tightened in Jack's, causing him to look over just in time to see her get up, her chair flying backwards with the force, and try to launch herself at the three guys. But, of course, Jack reached out in time and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap.

"Kim, you cannot kill our friends." Jack said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But they bet on us." Kim said through clenched teeth.

"It's harmless fun, Kim." Jack said, stroking his hand over her stomach, instantly calming her down. "Just let it go. They're happy for us, aren't you guys?" Jack looked up at their friends.

"Of course!" Milton, Jerry and Eddie all exclaimed loudly.

"We've been waiting for you two to get together for like _ever_." Eddie said.

"Everyone could see the way you two looked at each other." Milton said. "Even Jerry did and you know how confused he is."

Jerry's head popped up, looking at his friends. "What? Wait, what? I'm confused." Everyone rolled their eyes at Jerry.

"But yes, all of us are very happy for you two." Milton said, but then got a very weird look on his face. "Jack, what's that all over your neck?"

Jack reached up and touched his neck, wincing when he touched the bruises. "Nothing."

"Holy-" Milton started once he realized what they were.

"Christmas-" Eddie said when he leaned closer to look.

"Nuts." Jerry finished. "Jack, dude, you have a hickey!"

"No. It's more like several hickeys." Milton said leaning closer, then looked at Kim's neck. "She does too!"

"Okay, gross you guys." Jerry said, shielding his eyes.

"This is nothing." Jack said, looking away before muttering. "You should see my back."

"Your back?" Milton said; Jack was shocked he heard him. "What's on your back?"

"Nothing." Kim said quickly, already blushing.

"Jack..." Milton said, looking at his friend.

"Fine!" Jack said, standing up, causing Kim to stand up too, and turned around. "Kim, lift up my shirts."

Kim sighed but nodded, slowly lifting it up, revealing the still angry-looking red scratches going all the way down his back. Kim closed her eyes when everybody still seated whistled and stared.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed once again.

"Wow Jack." Eddie said, shaking his head. "You look like you were attacked by an angry cat."

Kim groaned and let his shirts drop back down. Jack turned back around and sat down, pulling Kim back into his lap. "Nah, the cat wasn't angry. Just frisky."

If Kim wasn't beet red before, she was now.

"Oh, dude." Jerry said, holding his ears. "TMI."

"You asked." Jack said with a shrug, putting his chin back on her shoulder.

"Well, moving on..." Milton said awkwardly, then smiled. "You two can go on double dates with me and Julie now!"

"That sounds like fun, Milton." Kim said, smiling. Then she smacked her forehead. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Jack said from his position, still resting on her shoulder.

"I haven't told any of my girl friends from Seaford or the cheer squad or anything! They will _kill_ me if we come home and find out from someone else we're together."

"Kim, sweetie, calm down." Jack said, kissing her shoulder. "The only people who know about us are sitting at this table and no one will say anything yet, right?"

Everyone but Jerry nodded.

"Jerry?" Jack said, causing the black-haired boy to look up from his phone.

"What?" Jerry said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no." Jerry said. "I was texting Mika."

"About what?" Kim said through clenched teeth.

"About you two." Jerry said, then shrunk back in his seat at the intensity of Kim's death glare.

Kim then tried to fling herself at Jerry, but Jack tightened his hold on her once again. Kim began to squirm, but then the inevitable happened: her cell rang. She took a deep breath in and let it out, pulling her cell out, and looked at the screen.

**Grace**

Kim groaned aloud before pulling on Jack's arm, signaling him to let go, but he hesitated. "Jack, I'm not going to kill Jerry...yet. I need to take this call, though. It's Grace, who no doubt is about to chew me out. I'll be right back." Jack nodded, placed a kiss on the back of her neck and let her get up.

Kim sent one last glare at Jerry before walking over to a secluded spot a few feet away from the table and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! HOW DARE YOU GET TOGETHER WITH JACK AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND-" Grace started yelling, but Kim cut her off.

"**GRACE!**" Kim shouted into the phone. "Chill yourself. It _just_ happened not one day ago. Jack and I just told Jerry, Milton and Eddie and I wanted to be home before I told you but Jerry, being the idiot that he is, texted Mika, who no doubt texted you, right?"

"Of course! We are your friends Kim!" Grace said, though she wasn't yelling anymore, which was good. "You should have called me the second after it happened. Speaking of which, how did it happen?"

Kim leaned against the wall and told Grace every last detail of what happened in the locker room. She had to stop her explanation at some points to answer Grace's questions, but once she was done, the line was dead silent.

"Grace?" Kim said cautiously. "You still there?"

"Yeah." Grace said slowly. "Wow, just wow. You told him you loved him and he said it back? Really?"

"Really." Kim said with a smile.

"So," Grace said, a mischievous note in her voice. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Hmmmm." Kim hummed out. "The best. I swear Grace, he is addictive. I just can't get enough of him."

"And his body is as hot as all us girls thought it was?" Grace said with a teasing tone.

Kim growled under her breath at the "all the other girls" part but answered. "Yes. Grace, he is solid muscle...with a six-pack! When I saw that, I swear my brain shut down."

"And now he's all yours." Grace said with a smile in her voice. "Julie and Mika both so owe me fifteen bucks."

"You too!" Kim groaned out.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Milton, Jerry and Eddie bet on us as well." Kim said.

"Ooo." Grace said. "Who won?"

"Milton. He made $40. He bet we'd get together in a month." Kim said, still a bit ticked off that her best friends would bet on her and Jack.

"I made the same bet with Mika and Julie." Grace said. "I am now $30 richer. Thanks Kim."

"Happy I could help." Kim grumbled.

"Aw, Kim." Grace said. "It was just a friendly bet. We all knew you would get together, but we just didn't know when."

"That's just what Milton said." Kim said, shaking her head. "Was it really that obvious?"

"To everyone but you two?" Grace said. "Yes."

"Ugh." Kim groaned out.

"School is going to be so interesting come Monday." Grace said with an evil chuckle. "You're gonna make some girls very unhappy, including Donna."

"I could care less about Donna-slut-face-Tobin and how she feels." Kim growled out. "Jack is mine and he said he had been since we met." The possessiveness in her voice was as crystal clear as the scratch marks on Jack's back and the hickeys covering his neck.

"That is just so sweet." Grace gushed.

"Okay, Grace, you called me in the middle of dinner, so I'll talk to you when we get back from China, kay?" Kim said, looking back over at the table, smiling at how cute Jack was; he was attempting to teach Jerry how to use chopsticks. And failing miserably.

"Of course." Grace said. "I'll see you then. OH! Do you want me to tell Julie?"

"I'll let Milton do it." Kim said. "Bye." She hung up and made her way back to the table.

Kim skipped over her own chair, which was still flat on the ground, and plopped down on Jack's lap, smiling when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, securing her there. She grabbed her food from her spot and brought it closer, eating it while Jack was arguing with Jerry over his chopstick skills. Or lack thereof. Finally, all of them were finished eating and they left, heading back to where they were staying to get a goodnights sleep before they had to leave the next morning. The Wasabi Warriors walked down the streets of Hong Kong, Jack's arm around Kim's shoulder and both of Kim's arms around Jack's waist, leaning into him. They finally made it to their hotel and said goodnight to each other, but Jack followed Kim back into her room and shut the door.

"So, how mad was Grace?" Jack asked as he hopped onto her bed, laying back like he belonged there. He didn't look at all like the Alpha dominant dog she knows he _can_ be, but more like the content cat with the "ate-the-canary" expression on his face. Yeah, he so knew he was sexy as all get out.

"Well," Kim said, crawling onto the bed and curling up to him, her head on his chest, her right arm slung over his stomach possessively and his arm around her shoulders. "At first she was mad, but then I talked her down, and did you know her, Mika and Julie also made a bet on us?"

"Who won?" Jack asked, curious.

"Grace." Kim grumbled.

"Aww, Kimmy. Don't be mad." Jack said, kissing the top of her head. "It was just in good fun."

Kim sighed before turning over to lay on her stomach, laying her chin on his chest and looking up at him. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Jack said with a smile, pulling her up his body and kissing her softly.

"Hmm." Kim hummed her approval. "What was that for?"

"For being adorable." Jack said before claiming her lips again, this kiss more heated.

Kim suddenly felt herself being flipped and she was now underneath Jack, being kissed very thoroughly. The cat has curled up in a corner of his mind and the dog was now in full control, and Kim couldn't be more thrilled. He slanted his lips over hers and deepened the kiss before swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access, which she gave him. When breathing became necessary, he started pulling back, nibbling on her bottom lip, before pulling up, looking down at her. She licked her lips, tasting him on them, before wrapping her arms around his neck (they were previously on the bed) and pulling him back down, slamming their lips together. Just like the first time, she tried to flip over, but, again, he growled and refused to let her move. She snuck her hands into his thick hair and grabbed ahold of it roughly, causing him to growl again. His growl was quickly becoming her favorite sound. They broke apart again, but this time he went to work on her neck, taking his time, making sure she fully shuddered from each touch of his mouth on her overly-sensitized skin. Her breathing was erratic now and it didn't help when he kissed over her sensitive spot before making his way back up to her face. He started kissing every inch of her face, everything but her lips.

She started panting, needing to feel his lips back on hers like a junkie needing another hit. "Jack, please. Don't tease me."

Jack laughed at her frustration and continued to kiss just her face before finally moving down and kissing her soundly on the lips. He ran his tongue across her lips and she again opened her mouth to him. He ran his tongue across every surface of her mouth before she fought back. They battled for a few seconds before he won, again, and continued to roll his tongue around her mouth. When air was needed again, he lifted up his head and looked into her eyes, his hands on either side of her head and hers still clenched in his hair, and smiled.

"What?" Kim asked, suddenly self-conscious, still panting.

"Nothing." Jack said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You're just...so incredibly beautiful."

Kim blushed deeply and looked away. "Not really."

Jack, turning her face back to him, leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling back up, eye blazing some. "Don't you ever talk like that. You are gorgeous. And the way you're face is flushed, your eyes are glowing and your lips are swollen and parted with that look that just says "kiss me now," you are also so incredibly sexy."

Kim, blushing profusely from his comment, just shrugged before leaning up and kissing him. She didn't know how else to thank him for what he just said. Jack had no idea that his comment reached somewhere deep inside of her, somewhere in the recess of her soul, and cleared up every fear that she had that he didn't see her as anything but plain, and still somehow loved her. She now knows he finds her attractive and sexy, and it wasn't just the comment that told her so, it was in his tone, in his eyes, in his body language. She then pulled back from the kiss and started pushing on his chest and he complied, sitting up and back on his haunches. Even if he goes all Alpha dog on her when they kiss, he will always respect that if she wants him to back off, he will; it's just how he is, how he was brought up to be. He gave her a confused, worried and panicked glance all in one look, asking if he did something wrong, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I need to take a shower and you need to go back to your room to pack. I'm positive you haven't done that yet." Kim said, giving him a look.

He shrugged, looking a bit abashed. "Maybe."

"You're impossible." Kim said with a shake of her head, getting off of the bed.

Kim walked maybe two inches before Jack was suddenly behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her movement. She turned around in his hold and gave him a questioning look.

"But you love me, right?" Jack asked, giving her his pouty face, though his eyes were serious with his question.

"Of course, you big doof." Kim assured (though it was unnecessary) him, circling her arms around his neck. "I love you very much."

"Good, because I love you very much too." Jack said as he pecked her on the lips.

Kim smiled before groaning as she remembered something. "Dang it!"

"What?" Jack asked, arms still around her waist.

"I have everything packed up and my pajamas are at the bottom of the suitcase. I forgot to leave some out." Kim said, sighing. Then, she thought of something and smiled. She looked up at Jack through her eyelashes innocently and cocked her head to the side. "Jack?" She said it in her sweetest voice, letting more of her Southern accent creep in.

"Yes?" Jack said a little hesitantly, not liking the look on her face.

Kim pulled on the light blue button-up he was wearing. "Can I borrow this to sleep in?"

Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Of course." He pulled back from her and slipped the button-up off, leaving him in the white t-shirt that was under it, handing it to her.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said, hugging the shirt to her body like it was a prized jewel.

Jack stared at how she hugged the shirt before smiling. "No prob." He said before suddenly giving her such a toe-curling kiss she was left breathless a few seconds afterwards. "I'm heading back to my room. Night babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Kim said, still a little breathless. She registered that the door had closed behind him but she was still frozen in place.

Kim shook herself out of her frozen state, locked the door, and headed to the bathroom, giving one last glance at the door before shaking her head. She really did love that goofball. She laughed before going to the shower. She couldn't wait to get home and show him off as hers. She smiled at that thought. Going home was going to be _awesome_. She took off the outfit she wore that day, dropping the clothes in her suitcase, before grabbing a white cami to wear under Jack's shirt and heading back to the bathroom. She put the cami, her underwear and the shirt on the counter, then turned on the shower, hopping in when it was warm enough. After cleaning herself thoroughly, she got out, dried herself off and slipped her underwear and cami on before pulling Jack's button-up over them. It reached about mid-thigh, the sleeves were still rolled up, and she only buttoned the bottom buttons, leaving it open over the top portion of her cami. She pulled the button-up up and inhaled deeply, smiling when she got a good whiff of what made Jack smell like Jack. She finished towel-drying her hair before running a brush through her hair, finishing when there was a knock on the door.

She walked over, unlocked and opened it, seeing Jack standing there in gray sweats and a white t-shirt (which stuck to his torso like a second skin, outlining his deliciously toned upper-body). "Hey. Did you need something?" She asked after she finished ogling him, heat pulsating through her body at the sight of his, but got no response. "Jack? Hun? Jack!" She thought for a second before she ran two fingers down his torso and that got a response out of him, the response to jump three feet in the air.

He calmed down immediately after though. "Sorry. I just-it's just that-you look-in that-wow." Jack stuttered out.

Kim's lips curled into a sexy smile. "I look what, Jack?" She pulled him into her room and closed the door; no use causing a scene.

"Completely and utterly sexy in my shirt." Jack said, seeming to regain the ability to speak.

"Really?" Kim said coyly, playing with the collar of the shirt.

"You look better in it than I do." Jack said, reaching out and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her towards him. "So, _so_, very sexy."

Kim blushed. "I guess." Even after his earlier declaration, and her breakthrough, she still doubted.

"Don't guess." Jack said, running his hands up and down her sides, sending sparks through her body. "You _do_ look sexy. Wait, no, I change my mind." Her face dropped some. "No, the word doesn't do you a bit of justice." Jack looked her over slowly, from wet head to bare feet, the heat and utter lust in his eyes causing her whole body to ignite like the Fourth of July with all the sparks going off. "You look _absolutely_ erotic." Jesus Christ, was he trying to kill her with words? Or will he end up doing that with kisses? Both ways, though, do deal with his sinful mouth, so either would be fine with her.

Kim smiled shyly before leaning up and kissing him. Man, she just can't stop kissing this guy! His words were too sweet and lips too dang addictive. Suddenly she was slammed (literally slammed) up against the wall next to the door, stuck between it and his hard body, and she suddenly had a new respect for an old cliché. His lips devoured hers, and she was putty in his arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he pulled her, if possible, even closer to him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth, which sent a wave of electricity and goose bumps over her body. Her hands tangled in his messy hair and clenched down, eliciting a groan from his mouth, before they had to pull away for air. Jack was about to swoop back down for another kiss when Kim placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, each trying to get their breath back, before Jack spoke.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, concern back in his voice.

Kim had to smile at the concern. "Nothing is wrong. Just the opposite. It's just...if you keep kissing me like that, we both ain't gonna get any sleep and I, for one, am not going through the airport and on the plane with little-to-no sleep. I'd probably end up killing someone." He laughed at that thought with her.

"Am I that irresistible?" Jack said jokingly, but to Kim, it was no joke.

"Yes." Kim said, honesty ringing in her voice. She needed him to know what he did to her.

"Wow, never thought I'd get _that_answer from you." Jack said, surprise in his voice. "The answer I expected was a shouted no and harm done to my body."

"Remember what you said to me yesterday?" Kim asked. "How you said I do things to you that test your control?" Jack nodded. "Well, you constantly test my resolve. Jack, you're now my own personal drug. I can't get enough of you. You or that wickedly talented mouth of yours. It's as sexy as your body is."

Jack just looked at her in complete shock at her honesty before slowly smiling a smug smile.

"Oh, stop smiling like that." Kim said, her face red, smacking him on the chest.

"Can't help it Kimmy." Jack said with a satisfied drawl. "Not everyday that your very, very sexy girlfriend tells you that you are so irresistible that she's addicted to you." Jack said, now smirking, laying his forehead against hers. "For the record Kim, I can't get enough of you either. You, your lips, your body, which is as dangerous as it is erotic, your beautiful silky blonde hair that's just long enough for me to wrap my hand in, your toffee brown eyes, everything."

"Okay, you need to stop talking with that, as mentioned before, wickedly talented mouth and go back to your room, this time for the night." Kim said as heat pulsed through her body at his words before pushing him back some, then thought of something. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

Jack shook his head. "The moment I saw you in my shirt, I completely forgot. I'll see you in the morning then. Love you beautiful."

Kim smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Love you too gorgeous."

Jack laughed before leaning forward and kissing her slowly and lovingly on the lips before pulling back and leaving the room. Kim sighed in bliss before locking her door and turning out the light, climbing into bed. She snuggled down, face buried in Jack's shirt, and drifted off to sleep.

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

Kim looked away from the window and saw Jack still asleep on her shoulder. She still found herself lucky for having him. Even if he wasn't her boyfriend, she would still feel lucky. He is an amazing guy to have in your life. With one last glance out the window, she laid her head on Jack's and fell asleep, her hand still intertwined with his.

* * *

**OKAY ONE MORE THING! WHEN THEY GET BACK TO SEAFORD, I'M WRITING AS IF THEY ARE JUNIORS IN HIGH SCHOOL. AND THE GANG LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3 CUZ I JUST THINK JACK LOOKS HOTTER AND KIM LOOKS PRETTIER. SO SUE ME. AND ONE MORE THING, PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST, IM GOING TO BE MAKING UP MY OWN CHARACTERS FOR ROMANTIC INTERESTS FOR EDDIE AND GRACE. NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE THEM TOGETHER, I JUST DON'T SEE THEM TOGETHER AS A COUPLE, SOMEWHAT FRIENDS, YES, BUT NOT BOYFRIEND-GIRLFRIEND. DON'T WORRY ABOUT JERRY, HE'LL GET WITH MIKA (A LITTLE SPOILER ALERT) AND, OF COURSE, MILTON HAS JULIE. OKAY, I LIED BEFORE, I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION. SHOULD I ALSO GIVE RUDY A LOVE INTEREST? I'M TOYING AROUND WITH THE IDEA BUT IDK IF I SHOUD. OKAY, NOW THATS IT! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS MY FAV SIGHTS! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4

**WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY! SORRY IT TOOK LONGER THAN I SAID IT WOULD, BUT LIFE HAPPENED, I CAUGHT A COLD, MY BRO HAD A BASEBALL GAME AND I WAS WORKING ON FUTURE STUFF FOR THE STORY. AGAIN, RATED ON THE UPPER SIDE OF T BUT A BIT LESS SPICE, MORE FLUFF. ENJOY! xoxo**

* * *

Kim woke up when she saw a flash go off behind her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Milton standing near her and Jack with a camera and a sheepish expression on his face. Kim lifted her head off of Jack's and stretched the best she could without waking Jack. After getting a few kinks out of her body, she looked over at Milton with a confused expression.

"You two just looked so cute together, I couldn't resist taking a picture." Milton said with a shrug.

She held her hand out. "Let me see."

"You're not mad?" Milton asked, handing the camera to her.

"No." Kim said, smiling at the picture. Milton was right, they did look cute. "I'll forgive you, this one time, if you give me this picture and not tell Jack about it."

"Deal." Milton said, taking his camera back.

"How much longer till we're home?" Kim asked.

"About three hours." Milton said before going back to his seat.

Kim nodded before squirming around in her seat for a bit until she found a comfortable position, but during her moving, Jack had lifted his head off her shoulder and laid it back on his seat, still asleep. She turned in her seat so she could just watch him. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. After looking one last time at him, she reached down and pulled out her journal/song-writing book from her beige tote. Only Grace, Mika and Julie knew about the journal and was grateful they kept it a secret. She started flipping through every song she had written about Jack (which was a lot) and smiled. It would be so nice for him to actually hear one of her songs, but she would be _waaayyyy_ to embarrassed to even think of doing that. Her mom, and most of her friends, continually tell her she has an amazing voice, but she doesn't believe them. Kim would probably end up making a fool of herself. She sighed aloud, putting her journal back in her bag, before reaching her hand up and running her fingers through Jack's soft hair, smiling when he sighed before she saw his eyelids flutter and open.

"Hey handsome." She said, sliding her hand down to his cheek. "Have a good nap?"

Jack stretched before answering, yawning. "Yeah. It was surprisingly comfortable for an airplane nap." His voice was still low and husky from sleep, the sound making heat lick through her veins and settle in her belly. "How much longer until we're home?" He had turned to face her, their knees touching.

"Three hours." Kim said, placing a hand on his knee. "Any ideas on what we should do to pass the time?"

"Yes, but I don't think the other passengers would appreciate it." Jack said with a seductive grin that made Kim shudder with want and the heat in her gut curl even tighter.

"No, I don't think they would." Kim said, but leaned forward anyways and placed a soft kiss on his lips before leaning back. "But I couldn't go any longer without doing that, though."

Jack looked at her for a second before grabbing her face with both hands and pulling her into another kiss, this one harder than hers was. She felt electricity sizzle through her blood, the heat in her gut pool even more, as he deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the window's wall. It was a good thing they were in the back corner of the airplane, and no one was sitting in the rows next to them, or things would have been awkward. Jack's tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, their tongues immediately starting to play with each other. Her hands were on his chest, gripping his t-shirt tightly as she arched up into him as he moved down to her neck and found her sensitive spot. She clamped her mouth down at the silent scream that wanted to come out, felt even more heat churn through her body, and moved her hands so they were around his neck and laced them in his hair, tugging hard on the strands. He growled lowly against her throat, loving it when she yanked on his hair, as he continued to attack her sensitive spot, loving the way she was squirming against him. He pulled up just in time to see her take a deep breath in with her mouth open, so he swooped down and claimed her mouth, shoving his tongue in her mouth, swirling it around. After a few minutes of passionate, intense kissing, Jack pulled up and studied her, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly and lick at her swollen lips; he had to restrain himself from kissing her again.

"I thought" _pant_ "we weren't gonna do that" _pant_ "on the plane." Kim said, still trying to catch her breath. And failing.

"Sorry." Jack said, though he didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I told you before Kim, you make me lose control sometimes."

Kim blushed before pushing up into a sitting position, which pushed Jack up too. "Y'all really know how to make a girl feel special." She said in her Southern drawl she usually kept hidden as she straightened her ponytail before running her hand over her teal racerback tunic and getting her light brown short-shorts back in place, tightening the white belt; she checked to make sure she had both turquoise metal feather earrings in, she did, and searched the floor for her beige and gold flip-flops, finding them near her.

"I only say it cuz it's true." Jack said with a shrug, smiling at how erotic she made that accent sound, giving her a peck on the lips before sitting up straight again. She watched him straighten his red plaid button-up, which was open over a dark red t-shirt and rolled up at the sleeves; his dark skater jeans were still in place, as were his red Vans.

Kim smiled and reached over to smooth out his hair, which was standing up in different directions thanks to her hands. She twisted in her seat until she was able to snuggle into Jack's chest comfortably, wrapping her arms around his waist while he pulled her closer to him with an arm around her shoulders. She breathed his scent in deeply before feeling her eyelids close. Next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

"Kim." Kim batted away the annoying sound. "Kim!" Kim turned her head away from the noise. "Kimmy! Sweetheart, wakey, wakey." Kim's eyes finally opened and looked up to see her smiling boyfriend looking down at her.

"Hey." Kim said, sitting up straight in her seat and stretching, arms high above her head.

"You really must think a lot of my self-control, Kim." Jack said, his voice a bit husky. "That right there," he pointed towards her, "is an offering if I've ever seen one."

Kim looked at him funny before noticing that during her stretching her tank had ridden up to show her toned stomach. She blushed and pulled it down before placing a quick peck on Jack's lips.

"You're adorable." Kim said, laying her head back. "Why did you wake me up?"

"We're about to descend." Jack said, re-lacing their fingers together.

"Ooo, descend." Kim said, smiling sarcastically. "Someone is using their big boy words."

"Oh, shut up you." Jack said, poking her in the nose.

"_Passengers, this is you captain speaking. Please return your trays and seats to their upright positions and turn off all electronic devices. We will now begin our descent. Thank you."_

About half an hour later, the Wasabi Warriors were unloading from the plane, Jack carrying Kim's carry-on as well as his own (even after much protesting from his girlfriend, none of which the brunette boy listened too, the only thing Kim was carrying was her beige tote), and they left the plane. As they were walking, Kim started shivering; she forgot how cold airports in California could be. She tried to hide her shaking form from her ever observant boyfriend, but no such luck. It took about a minute for him to notice her constant shivering.

"Cold Kim?" Jack asked, looking at her, his voice slightly accusatory. He doesn't like it when she hides things from him, didn't even before they started dating.

"What? Me? Psh." Kim lied, her voice going up about five octaves.

Jack stopped walking, causing the others to do the same, dropped the carry-ons and took off his red button-up, leaving him in his dark red tee, and handed it to her. Kim smiled gratefully, grabbing it from him and slipping it on over her tank and buttoning two of the middle buttons as well as unrolling the sleeves so they would cover her arms, but cuffing the bits that went over her hands; she reached under the shirt and undid her belt, pulling it out from the loops of her shorts and wound it around her waist, making the shirt look not so baggy and fit her better; it actually looked like this is what she was supposed to be wearing. She looked up at the guys and saw them staring at her funny. She smacked all of them upside the head, except for Jack, who she hugged.

"Thanks for the shirt darlin'." Kim said, accent showing through again as she kissed his cheek.

"Ay, so we get slapped, but he gets a hug and kiss." Jerry said. "That's fair."

"He gets one because A.) he's cute, B.) he's my boyfriend, C.) I love him, and D.) he gave me his shirt, which was a very gentlemen-like thing to do. Who taught you to do that?" Kim asked.

"My mom." Jack said as they resumed their walking, Kim's arms wrapped around his torso; his were full with his and Kim's carry-ons again. "She liked bragging about how "chivalrous" I turned out. Yeah right." Jack smiled, laughing. "I just have manners and know when to use them."

"Aren't you cold, hun?" Kim asked, though in her head she was thinking how right Ms. Brewer was. Jack is totally chivalrous, which probably brought on the hero complex he seems to possess. "It's chilly in here without long sleeves or a jacket on."

"Nah." Jack said, smiling. "This is nothing. When Bobby Wasabi was filming his movie _Bobby Wasabi vs. the Ninja Penguins_, me, my mom and grandpa had to stay up in Iceland for five months while grandpa trained him. It's why my body is always hotter than normal peoples; it had to adapt, or freeze. So trust me, this is nothing." The others nodded and continued their walking.

"Great." Milton said suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at his friend.

"We now get to wait to get our luggage and that takes _for-eh-ver!_" Milton said, groaning and punctuating each syllable.

"Don't worry about that my dedicated students." Rudy said with an air of "I'm-so-proud-of-myself" around him.

"Dedicated students?" Kim asked, having to bring him back to Earth.

"Let me have my moment, Kim!" Rudy whined, stomping his foot, now sounding like the Rudy they know.

"Fine." Kim said, holding a hand up in defense, her other arm still around Jack.

"Your parents are here and they just texted me saying they already collected your luggage." Rudy said with a smile on his face.

Kim sprung from Jack like he was a snake. "MY PARENTS ARE HERE!" You could hear her Southern accent shining through.

"Well, just your mom, but what's the big deal?" Rudy asked, the others looking at her as well.

"I kind of-maybe-sort of-haven't told them about me and Jack yet." Kim said, ashamed, looking at the ground and walking a few feet away from the gang.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay." Jack said, placing the carry-ons on the ground and going over to stand in front of Kim; he took his finger and lifted her chin up, looking her straight in the eyes. "I haven't said anything to my mom either. Or my grandpa. Just take a deep breath and chill."

Kim stared into his arresting eyes for a moment longer, getting her breathing under control, before launching herself at Jack, arms going around his neck; he caught her around the waist. She squeezed him tightly before pulling back and kissing him slowly on the lips before the chorus of "yucks!" from their friends made them pull back.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said. "You always know what to say. Let's go. I want to go home and show you off."

"I know just how you feel." Jack said with a laugh as they headed back over to their friends.

"How do you _do_ that?" Eddie asked, amazed.

"Do what?" Jack asked, picking up his and Kim's carry-ons again.

"Bring Kim back from the brink of crazy." Eddie said, but hid behind Rudy at Kim's death glare.

"I guess I'm just good at what I do." Jack said as Kim wound her arms back around his torso.

"And what's that?" Kim asked, looking up at him.

"Loving you." Jack said, placing a kiss on her head.

"Come on guys." Rudy said, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder. "I can see your moms just a yard away and they seem happy to see you guys, if the signs are any indication."

They all stopped moving again and Kim hid her face in Jack's chest. "Kill me now." Her sign was neon hot pink that read "WELCOME BACK KIMMY BEAR!" and it was decorated in stickers.

"Nah, I love you too much." Jack said with a chuckle. "It isn't that bad. It's kind of cute."

"You're only saying that because all yours says is "Welcome Home Jackie!" and doesn't look like it was made by a three-year-old." Kim deadpanned.

"It's probably because your sister _did_ help make it." Jack deadpanned back. "So, be nice, my beautiful little swan."

"Swan?" Kim asked, his other friends looking at him funny as well.

Jack shrugged before explaining himself. "When I was younger, since I read a lot of comics that my grandpa got me, my mom would also make me read one educational magazine a day, so I chose an animal one and in one of them was an article that listed 15 Beautiful but Deadly Animals. The swan was in it."

"Why?" Milton asked, curious.

"They are very protective parents, like most birds are by nature, and many of them have the instinct to protect their young when approached by a predator, but most will eventually give up if the predator is too strong. The swan, though, never gives up. It'll protect until the bitter end." Jack said like he was reading it straight from the magazine itself.

"So why call me that?" Kim said, a little insulted.

"Don't sound so insulted." Jack said, smiling, knowing exactly what she was feeling. "The article was called 15 _Beautiful_ but Deadly Animals, and I only said why they were deadly. Here's why they're beautiful. The swan is the epitome of grace, beauty and poise, from the way they glide effortlessly across water to the unmistakeable curve of their necks that forms a perfect heart when they nuzzle their mate, who they, by the way, will stay with for the rest of their lives. They are also truly elegant animals." Again, he sounded like he was reading directly from the magazine.

"So?" Kim asked.

"Kim, to me, you _are_ the epitome of grace, of elegance. You are so beautiful to me, especially with everything you do. The way you move when you do karate is grace personified and you do _not_ need me to explain the beauty part, right?" Kim nodded. "Good. Now, as beautiful as you are, you are also deadly and anyone not to think so is an idiot." Kim smiled at that. "You are protective Kim, of yourself, of your family, of your friends-"

"Of you." Milton said as Eddie, Jerry and Rudy nodded. "She is _very _protective of you, Jack. Don't forget that."

Jack blushed. "Okay, me too." Kim blushed, but kept smiling. "And when you become a mother, I have no doubt you will protect him, her or they as a swan would protect its young: until the bitter end, never giving up."

"You forgot something Jack." Kim said, a new blush forming overtop the blush still there.

"Am I?" Jack said, confused, looking at his friends, who just shrugged. "What?"

"I will stay with my mate, if he will have me, for the rest of my life." Kim said, looking Jack straight in the apple cider brown of his eyes. "_That's_ what you forgot."

"I didn't forget it." Jack said quietly. "I just didn't say it aloud because I didn't know how you'd take it, since we just started dating and all."

Kim smiled even wider. "Then you're forgiven." Their friends awwed at the sweet moment between the couple. They both blushed but smiled at their friends. "And I like it."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"The nickname." Kim said, eyes shining. "I'd like you to call me your Swan instead of Kimmy. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Another rounds of awwws from their friends.

"As you wish, my petite Swan." Jack said, smiling wide.

"Jack..." Kim warned. "Don't push it."

"Okay my graceful, elegant, beautiful Swan." Jack said, eyes sparkling with mischief...and love.

"You. Are. Impossible." Kim said, looking up at the ceiling, shaking her head. Then she remembered her mother...and that sign. "Ugh. Well, you temporarily made me forget that terrible sign, but-"

"Remember," Jack cut her off. "Your baby sister, sweet little Livy, probably made it and is probably very proud of it. She'll be wanting her big sister's approval on the sign, my Swan."

"Fine, fine." Kim grumbled. "For you, _and_ Olivia, I'll be nice."

"That's my Swan." Jack said, kissing her on the nose before thinking. "Hey Jerry?"

"Yeah dude?" Jerry asked, looking up from his phone.

"What's the Spanish word for swan?" Jack asked.

"Cisne." Jerry said.

"Cisne." Jack said and Jerry nodded. "I like it. How 'bout you mi Cisne?"

"I kinda like it cuz only we will know, and people who speak Spanish, will know what it means." Kim said with a smile.

"And not even that." Jerry said, putting his phone away. At questioning looks, he elaborated. "Swan isn't a well known word. You have to _really_ know Spanish, like I happen to, to really understand."

"Thanks man." Jack said, giving him a "bro hug."

"Yeah, thanks Jerry." Kim said with a smile.

"Ay, no es un problema los pájaros del amor." Jerry said and the others got the gist of what he said, except...

"Los pájaros del amor?" Kim asked.

"Love birds." Jerry said. "It fits."

"So, you ready to tell the moms mi Cisne?" Jack asked Kim after a moment of silence.

"Let's get this over with." Kim said, her arms still around Jack as they finally all came to a stop in front of the moms, who all had the suitcases they brought with them to China in front of them; Kim looked over each mom, starting from left to right.

Jack's mom, Dana Brewer, has thick chestnut brown hair, much like her son's, that went down to her shoulder blades in waves, hazel-green eyes framed with thick black eyelashes, light tan skin, and stands at 5'5" with a good figure for a woman in her mid-thirties. Her face was shaped like Jack's (oval-shaped with slightly-arched brunette eyebrows), with the same eyes, lips and even the same mole on her face, though hers was near the upper-corner of the right side of her lip; Jack must get his eye color and nose from his dad. She's wearing a navy/ink blue-striped cowl neck long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, much like her son does, dark denim jeans, navy blue ballet flats and an ink blue tote with black oversized sunglasses pushed up over her hair. Jack's mom is sweet to everybody, loves her son and all his friends, is really good friends with Jack's friends' moms, can have a scary side when someone she cares about is threatened (like her son), isn't afraid to lay down the law, is a 5th degree black belt and is hardworking. She is the President of a huge medical firm downtown, which is why Jack had to move to Seaford in the first place, but it looks like she had the day off.

Kim's mom, Elizabeth Crawford, who's talking to Jack's mom, has wispy honey blonde hair that usually reaches her shoulders, but was up in a ponytail today, toffee brown eyes, like her daughter, framed by delicate lashes, medium tan skin with a light brushing of freckles, stands at 5'6" and had a good figure for a woman in her mid-thirties. She has the same face (circular in shape with slightly prominent jaw bones with well-kept blonde eyebrows that arch slightly) and mouth as Kim; Kim's other features come from her dad. She's in a coral knot-front cap-sleeved top, denim jeans, tan sandals, a pearl faceted swag necklace, white brass flower studs and a small tan satchel hanging off her shoulder. Elizabeth is a sweet Southern lady, protective of her girls, a great cook, supportive of all Kim wants to do, has a temper to her (like her daughter), and is hardworking. Kim's mom is a stay-at-home mom, having to take care of Kim's baby sister, Olivia, but did work as an English professor at Seaford College, where she met her husband, who's the Dean of Seaford College.

Next is Jerry's mom, Nalina Martínez, who has smooth, straight dark brown shoulder-length hair that shined silkily in the overheard lights, dark brown eyes that were framed by a thin layer of lavender eyeliner, tan skin, is 5'7" and has a thin yet developed figure for a woman in her thirties. Her eyes, mouth and how her jaw bone 9s configured is exactly like Jerry's are, the only thing different is their face shape. She's wearing a black draped-neck shell tank, gold pearl swag necklace, gold wide-leg tailored pants, beige cork platform slingback sandal-heels, red facet bangle and a beige leather tote with beige oversized sunglasses pushed up to the top of her head. Jerry's mom is sweet if you're good to her, her family and Jerry, you follow the law, respect your elders and aren't afraid of hugs; she is also hardworking. She is a highly respected defense attorney, but she often defends her own family members for the small crimes they commit.

Talking with Nalina is Eddie's mom, Nancy Jones. Nancy has straight, shoulder-length brunette hair, brown eyes framed by really thick eyelashes, dark brown skin, stands at 5'5" and has a hefty figure, but she worked it; her face (long circular-shaped), eyes, mouth, and nose all look like Eddie. She's wearing a white/ink blue-striped loose elbow-length top, denim jeans, white studs in her ears, and creme-colored Converse. Nancy loves her son (a little too much), is very proud that he found a place where he belongs and with friends who love him for him; she is sweet, caring, but when provoked is when mama bear comes out and it ain't pretty, and she is hardworking. She is the head nurse at Seaford Memorial Hospital, but it looks like she took the day off to smother her son in kisses, er, welcome him home.

Milton's mom, Bonnie Krupnick, stood off to the side a little, looking uncomfortable. She has ringlet curly, shoulder blade-length copper-colored hair (well, it would have been ringlet curly and shoulder blade-length if Mrs. Krupnick hadn't pulled it back in a tight bun), green eyes framed by light orange eyelashes, she has a little more color than her son does but has a figure as skinny as him, but at least still has some bumps here and there and stands at 5'9"; she has Milton's eyes and mouth, but that's about it. She has on a caramel silk scoop-neck top with sleeves that went down to her elbows tucked into her white Lanvin tailored cuffed pants with a brown T-bar elastic belt tightened around her waist and tan buffalo leather pumps; in her ears she has on light brown hoops, around her neck she wore a light brown circle station necklace, around her right wrist she has on a gold-plated and python cuff, on her finger she has on a gold globe ring and finally she's wearing a python antigona tote. She can be strict but she can have her nice moments; she doesn't think a lot of the Wasabi Warriors because she thinks they are distracting Milton from learning, and she can also be harsh with Milton with punishments but Milton continually tells everybody he can handle it; she is hardworking. Bonnie is the top surgeon at Seaford Memorial Hospital, so she is always on call.

After everybody but Kim and Jack hugged their mothers, Dana and Elizabeth looked at their children, then at where Kim's arms were, then at each other, then at Kim's outfit (Jack's shirt), then back at the two teens. After a few minutes of just staring, no one saying a word, Jack dropped the carry-ons he was holding and wrapped his now free arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her even closer.

"Mom, Mrs. Crawford," Jack said, pulling in a deep breath before continuing, "Kim and I are now dating."

* * *

**OOOOOOO! CLIFFY! HOW WILL THEY REACT? OKAY, A FEW THINGS: NONE OF THE MOM'S NAMES ARE REAL OR THE DESCRIPTIONS. I JUST MADE THEM LOOK LIKE THEIR CHILDREN. AND I'M USING THE NAME OLIVIA FOR KIM'S BABY SIS'S NAME SINCE OLIVIA HOLT PLAYS KIM. DUH. OH AND THE PART ABOUT ICELAND AND TRAINING AND STUFF, I GOT THAT OUT OF ANOTHER KICK STORY BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME SO I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO THE AUTHOR IF YOU READ THIS AND THINK I RIPPED YOU OFF. I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY. OKAY! BYE! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5

**I AM SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW. MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LITTLE BUSY: MOM WENT TO REHAB, MY PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE, COLLEGE PREPARATIONS, ETC, ETC. BUT HERE IS WHAT I GOT SO FAR SO I THOUGHT I'D GO AHEAD AND POST IT TO TIED Y'ALL OVER UNTIL I GET TO THE GOOD STUFF. THIS IS MOSTLY FLUFF. YOU'LL SEE! AGAIN, I HOPE Y'ALL AREN'T TOO MAD AT ME BUT HERE IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**

* * *

Everyone was absolutely silent until Dana held out her hand in Elizabeth's direction and made the "give me" motion with her fingers. Kim and Jack looked at their mothers in complete shock while Jerry, Milton and Eddie started laughing so hard they fell to the floor. Well, they were _helped_ to the floor by Kim sweep-kicking all three of them before Jack could grab and restrain her.

"You owe me eighty dollars, Liz." Dana said, hand still out.

"Fine, fine." Elizabeth said, rooting around her purse. "Just give me a minute to find my wallet."

"Really mom?" Kim whined, still in Jack's arms. "You too?"

"And you mom!" Jack said. "You always told me betting was wrong and immoral."

"Well, when it's a sure-fire win, why not?" Dana said, smiling in triumph when Elizabeth placed four twenties in her palm. "You two getting together-"

"-was gonna happen eventually." Kim finished. "We know."

"It was just a-" Elizabeth started.

"-matter of when." Kim finished again. "We have now heard that three times."

"So you bet eighty bucks on us, mom?" Jack asked, readjusting his grip on Kim, who was still trying to get to the three idiots still laughing.

"No." Dana said. "Just twenty. The other two twenties are for your grandfather."

"Him too!?" Jack groaned.

"Yup." Dana said. "Even he could see it. But, money aside, we are very happy for you two." Dana smiled. "You two are great for each other. Kim, I've never Jack so happy."

"Never?" Kim asked, needing her self-esteem boosted.

"Not even when he got his black belt." Dana said, chuckling.

"And Jack, you have made Kim much more...what's the word I'm looking for?" Elizabeth said, snapping her fingers.

"Lovable?" Jerry volunteered, but shrank back when Kim glared at him, again trying to get out of Jack's arms, but they were like vice grips: unyielding.

"No." Elizabeth said. "That's not it."

"Sweet?" Eddie said, but he shrank back at Kim's glare as well when it was directed at him.

"Peaceful." Milton said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you Milton." Elizabeth said. "Peaceful is the perfect word. She's just much more calm and at peace with herself."

Both Kim and Jack blushed at the compliments.

"Well, enough of the mushy stuff." Elizabeth said. "We have some people here who really want to see y'all." She moved to the side and Kim gasped in happiness.

"Grace! Mika! Julie!" Kim shouted, Milton shouting Julie's name as well. Standing there, slightly behind the moms, were Kim's three best girl friends (and Milton's girlfriend).

Grace O'Doherty was standing on the left side of the group of three with a smile on her face. She has straight, waist-length, almost-pale brunette hair, espresso brown eyes framed with black eyelashes, tan skin, a lean muscular and developed figure, small waist, and a flat, toned stomach, long shapely and muscular legs, biceps, and triceps, boxy hips and shoulders, and she is 5'3". Her face is perfectly round, ending in a point at her chin, her eyebrows are well kept, brunette, and go from the end of the outside of her eye to her nose, her eyes are deep-set and almond-shaped, she has a button nose, and thin, oval-shaped lips. She's wearing a gray racerback tank, denim cut-off shorts, peach bangles and brown embellished sandals.

Next to Grace is Mika Oana, who's also smiling. She has straight, chest-length chestnut brown hair with a side-bang, brown eyes framed with black lashes, light tan skin, a long, lean, and developed torso with a flat abdomen, lean muscular shoulders, triceps and biceps, defined calves and thighs, and a toned back, and stands at 5'2". Her face is in the shape of a circle, her brunette eyebrows are straight over her eyes, her eyes are almond-shaped, she has a button nose, and her lips are oval-shaped. She's wearing a nude-colored V-neck tank top embellished with crystals, jean shorts, white dreamcatcher earrings and tan ankle boots.

And last, standing next to Kelsey and smiling like a goofball at Milton, is Julie Leigh. She has shoulder-length thick, curly light brown hair, hazel eyes covered with brown "cat eye" glasses, light tan skin, has lean, long muscles on a well-developed body with a small waist and flat, toned stomach, the muscles in her legs (the calves to the quads and including the glutes) are extremely well-defined as well as shapely and she stands at 5'7". Her face is oval, ending in a point at her chin, her brunette eyebrows are arched over her eyes, has protruding, almond-shaped eyes, a medium-sized button nose, and thin, semi-oval-shaped lips. She was wearing a creme-on-top-and-peach-on-bottom new layer sleeveless dress that went down to above her knees with a light brown leather belt around her waist and brown macrame wedge sandals.

Kim sprinted out of Jack's arm and immediately to her friends, who engulfed her in a group hug. When they parted, Julie then left to go see Milton, but promised to be right back. Grace gave Kim a slow once-over, before smiling a smug smile, Mika doing the same.

"What?" Kim asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Grace said nonchalantly before smirking. "But I, uh, really love the outfit."

Kim looked at her, confused, before looking down at her body; she then realized what Grace and Mika were smirking at. She tugged on Jack's shirt, blushing some, before replying.

"I was cold." Kim explained with a shrug.

"Mmmhmm." Grace said, a smirk in her voice, sharing a look with Mika. "Of course."

"You two are impossible." Kim said with exasperation, but a smile was on her face.

Mika smiled at Kim. "Oh Kim. You look really happy. You are, like, glowing."

Kim blushed, but smiled even bigger.

"You are!" Grace said, laughing. "You are _totally_ glowing."

"Shut _up_!" Kim said, but was laughing along with her friends. "You two _really_ need to get boyfriends."

"I know!" Grace groaned. "But I've already dated most of the guys in our grade and-"

"Hey." Julie said, bouncing over to their little group. "What are you guys talking about?"

"How Grace and Mika need boyfriends and Grace complaining that she's already dated most of the guys in our grade." Kim said with a smile.

"I agree." Julie said. "Having a boyfriend is _wonderful_."

"Oh, shut up you two." Grace said.

"What about Jerry, Mika?" Kim asked, glancing over at the Wasabis. She smiled when she saw the guys goofing off, like usual.

"What about him?" Mika asked, but Kim could hear the slight interest in her tone.

"I'm pretty sure he's still interested in you." Kim said, smiling when she saw Mika glance over at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Even after you pulled that epic prank on him." The four girls laughed at the memory.

"Ooooo." Grace said, a smile on her face. "You should go for it Mika. He's not that bad."

"He's just a little hyper, can be oblivious most of the time, and is a bit of a...free spirit." Kim added. "But underneath, he really is a loyal guy. He's one of my best guys friends and I trust him to always have my back. Like Grace said, you should got for it."

"You think?" Mika said, still thoughtful.

"I can find out if he still likes you." Kim offered. "If ya want?"

Mika nodded slowly. "I would like that. Thanks."

Kim just laughed. "It's my pleasure."

"If only I could find somebody." Grace said with a wistful sigh.

"You will." Kim said. "Hopefully sometime in the near future."

"Maybe you're right." Grace said. "But, anyways, you probably want to get home and shower. You were on that plane for what? Fourteen hours?"

"About, yeah." Kim said. "You're right. The guys probably want to head home too. But thanks for coming down here. It was a great surprise to see y'all so soon. I thought I'd have to wait until Monday at school or something."

"It is not a problem, Kim." Mika said with a wave of her hand.

"I was thinking of coming down anyways to see Milton, but seeing you too was a bonus." Julie said with a side hug to Kim.

"We also wanted to see you with your bo." Grace said with a laugh.

"All of you." Kim said with a shake of her head. "Insane."

"But you love us." Grace sing-songed.

Kim sighed dramatically, then smiled. "Of course."

The girls all laughed before heading over to the boys and the moms. Kim immediately snuggled into Jack, Julie copying her with Milton. Grace and Mika stuck their tongues out at them, and they did the same back. Kim reached up and kissed Jack on the cheek, making him smile before his mom started to speak.

"Okay, I think it's time to leave this place." Dana said. "I'm sure the kids are tired." After rounds of nods, they all grabbed their bags and headed outside of the airport. "Why don't you kids stay here with the luggage while we go get the cars?"

"Sure thing mom." Jack said, arm still around Kim's shoulder.

As soon as the moms left, Kim looked over at Mika and motioned with her eyes to go over and talk with Jerry. At first Mika refused, but after a few more minutes of gesturing, she gave in and walked over to Jerry. At first, Jerry was totally confused at why Mika was talking to him, but quickly covered it up by slipping into his "Jerry" mode. Kim's mouth curved into a smile, which, of course, Jack picked up on.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"Trying to get Jerry a girlfriend, and I think Mika does, in fact, like him." Kim said. "All they need is a little push."

"If you say so." Jack said with a smile. "I mean, you did get Julie and Milton together."

"Exactly my point." Kim said. "Now, we have to find people for Eddie, Rudy and Grace."

"Whoa." Jack said, rubbing Kim's arm. "One couple at a time, okay?"

Kim leaned her head on his shoulder. "Fine, you win."

"As I always do, mi Cisne." Jack said. "OW! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." Kim said after she punched him in the gut, eyebrow raised.

Jack just shook his head as he watched the parents' cars pull up. "You going home with your mom?"

"Yeah." Kim said, yawning. "I need a shower and a nap."

"I'll second that." Milton said as he and Julie joined them.

"And I will third that." Jack added. "But after we're all rested, why don't we all meet up at Falafel Phil's for dinner?"

"Who should we invite?" Milton asked.

"Well," Jack said, "Kim, me, you, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Eddie and Rudy. Obviously Mika will already be there. We can tell the others about China."

"Sounds amazing." Julie said. "What time?"

"Kim?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's 4 now, so how 'bout 8ish?" Kim said. "That should be plenty of time to shower and take a quick a nap."

"Perfect." Jack said. "Let's let the others know."

* * *

**WELL, WHAT'CHA THINK? I DECIDED TO HAVE KIM HAVE A LITTLE TIME WITH HER FRIENDS AND GET THE WEELS TURNING ON THE OTHERS GETTING A RELATIONSHIP, SINCE THAT'S WHERE THE STORY IS HEADING TOWARDS. SORRY IT ISN'T AS LONG AS I USUALLY DO BUT I WANTED TO GIVE Y'ALL SOMETHING TO TIDE YOU OVER! OH, THE GIRLS LAST NAMES, I MADE UP. WELL, I DO LOVE REVIEWS, SO REVIEW ON! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH Y'ALL CONTINUALLY MESSAGING ME TO CONTINUE THIS INSPIRED ME. Y'ALL ROCK! WELL, LOVE AND KISSES. UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


End file.
